Halo 5: The Reclamation Begins
by Peacekeeper 37
Summary: The Covenant has fractured. The Didact defeated. And Humanity saved. John can finally rest... or can he? He still hasn't moved on from the loss of his friend, Cortana. And being a Spartan, he must fight on against Covenant Remnants and Human Rebels. But on his latest mission, he is given a vision. From HER. Someone is waiting for him, but John must find her before 'he' does.
1. She's alive, and waiting for you

You know how I said I was gonna WAIT until after Halo: Pandora to post this? Well I lied. This is a two birds with one stone deal this fic, as well as a sort of sequel to Pandora… ish. After Halo's 1, 2, 3, and 4. One: It rewrites Halo 5 the way it should've been. Or at least how I thought it should've been. Two: It is the beginning of an idea I've had that involves more ideas, but with a need for explanation. And this fic will not only do that, but set the stage for new possibilities.

Basically it's a way to make crossovers that don't involve time/dimension/reality travel or unexplained instances of going elsewhere, cut off from home, or another galaxy. Like several other fictions I've seen on the website, NOT that I'm hating or anything. I ain't a hater man! This is my own unique spin on things. Gonna be original! … Unless someone's already done it, then I'm not. So without further regards n shit, let's begin.

PS: If you've never played Halo 4, or at the very least never seen the cutscenes. Stop what you're doing. Either buy a copy, look up Youtube, or go to Wikipedia. THEN read this.

2558.

The Human-Covenant war is over. The Covenant no longer a true threat. The Flood now extinct. The Halos prevented from firing. The Didact sealed in a digitized state. And Humanity rebuilding. Peace seemed like a true reality after so long. But the fighting still rages.

In the six years after the end of the war, the wake of the Great Schism, and the end of Requiem, the forces of the Covenant Remnant continue engage with the Sangheili forces under the banner of the Arbiter. To add to that, the few Rebel forces that did not join the UNSC in the war now continue their struggle. Including the now interstellar Frontier Militia.

To make matters worse, Human colonies have experienced cataclysmic events, Forerunner in origin, laying waste to chunks of cities, destroying developing worlds, and other terrible events.

But a flicker of hope has shone. In the form of a message.

Dr. Halsey has sent a message under the nose of Jul 'Mdama to the Infinity, with evidence of what is causing these catastrophes. But first, she must be rescued. With Blue team off on another assignment, Fireteam Osiris has been dispatched to retrieve the doctor. And potentially end the Covenant.

2558\. Over Kamchatka.

A single Pelican dropship soared in the polar cold skies of the planet, carrying four soldiers for a mission deep in enemy territory. This was Covenant Remnant territory… well… was.

Reports had come in of the Prometheans making their way to take the planet from them, and they were succeeding. Prometheans, in their time, were the highest and most respected of Warrior-Servants during the time of the Forerunner Ecumene. During the war against the Flood, it was apparent that machines and metal were immune to the parasite, and therefore the Didact acted accordingly.

Turning his soldiers into Knights via the composer, digital intelligences were spawned from the soldiers and made to fight the Flood. Unfortunately the personalities fractured, leaving soulless killing machines, and attempts to bring them back created monsters. As the Prometheans dwindled, the Didact used the Composer on a different race.

Ancient Humans from after the Human-Forerunner War.

This is one event that lead to his exile to Requiem, and the firing of the Halos. But even with their supreme leader "gone," and the Covenant fracturing, the Prometheans have still continued their struggle.

In the Pelican were four Spartan IVs. The first was a female named Olympia Vale, once political liaison of ONI, now Spartan.

The next was Holly Tanaka, another female who survived the glassing of her home colony to later serve in the UNSC Army, not to be confused with the Marine Corps. She even saw action on Requiem.

Next, a male by the name of Edward Buck, once Orbital Drop Shock Trooper and 25-year veteran of the Human-Covenant War. A career soldier who's been in the military since Harvest. While ODSTs had a dislike for Spartans, Buck had an admiration for the soldiers, and even owed his life to one on Reach. They always said if he was any better, he'd be a Spartan. Look at him now. But once an ODST, ALWAYS an ODST.

Lastly, a man who was in charge of them all. Jameson Locke, a man of African descent and a long service with ONI in assassinations and acquisitions. While he has been proud to work with ONI in the past, he couldn't help but feel a sense of wrong nowadays. Regardless, he kept his head up and ears open. For now anyway.

A small circular projector came up and floated in the middle of the passenger bay, giving pictures of Captain Thomas Lasky of the UNSC Infinity, Humanity's greatest and largest warship in history. And Spartan IV Commander Sarah Palmer. With these projections were varying pictures of Human colony cities. All with huge smoking craters in them. Like a meteor came down, but without the apocalyptic aftermath.

"Fireteam Osiris," Lasky began, "over the last 72 hours, five colonies have experienced identical events. Massive destruction. Forerunner in origin." The Spartans prepared themselves as the Captain spoke. "Dr. Catherine Elizabeth Halsey has managed to contact us. She claims to have information on these attacks."

"Halsey is currently in Covenant custody on the surface of Kamchatka." Sarah began speaking next. "Your mission is to drop in behind enemy lines, retrieve Halsey, and bring her back to Infinity. Be advised, Halsey is accompanied by Covenant Supreme Leader Jul 'Mdama. If you have the opportunity…"

"Understood commander." Replied Locke, knowing exactly where she was going.

"Good luck Spartan Locke. Infinity out." And with that, the table shut off. "Tracking gear online?" Locke asked.

"Affirmative." Vale replied. "Say, before we make this jump, anybody wanna say a few words?" Holly asked. Buck volunteered.

"I figure if God can hear how scared I am, so can everyone else. Locke, you buying the first drink when we're done?"

"You ask, you buy." He replied, earning a short friendly laugh from Buck. "Fireteam Osiris! The light is green!" Locke said, proceeding to mash the door button to open the hatch, revealing the above-cloud horizon. Vale and Holly went first, followed by Buck, Locke took a moment to collect himself before slipping his own helmet on and skydiving after them.

The Spartan Branch was NOT for the usual. Only the best of the best.

The four Spartans dove through the clouds, finding themselves in the midst of an air battle between Covenant Remnant and Forerunner forces, oh the delicious irony. Spend their whole existence worshipping them as gods, now their gods declare war on them. "Comms check.  
Locke said. "Comms are working fine Locke."

"Copy that Tanaka." Locke said as a nearby falling Forerunner ship collided and shattered against a mountain.

"Spartan Buck, online and ready."

"Spartan Vale online."

"Weapons free!" Locke said as they came closer to the ground, where a large collection of Covenant forces were collected. "Contact!" Buck shouted as he readied his shotgun, and was the first to fire. Vale slammed into the ground with a ground pound, sending a Wraith front-over.

Using their jetpacks and sending out more ground pounds, the Spartans easily tore through the Covenant line, Holly broke a rock to bits as she charged, sending it into a collection of Covenant soldiers who were subsequently blinded and slowed down. Vale hopped onto a Wraith and killed the gunner, jumping off to shoot another Sangheili while a Phantom lowered itself to drop off more soldiers, and try to hit the Spartans. Unfortunately for them, Vale managed to climb aboard the craft and attack the passengers, she easily dispatched of an Elite and Jackal, then shot another Elite pointblank and kicked him off the craft, bringing a Jackal with him.

As the Phantom spiraled out of control from Vale's actions, Buck, Locke, and Holly continued tearing through the Covenant forces, eventually seeing Prometheans join the fight. All four Spartans jumped off a nearby cliff and ground pounded, sending a large number of Covenant soldiers flying with shrilling screams. "DEMONS! RUN!" An Unggoy shouted out. Vale jumped onto a Ghost, causing its pilot to flinch and lose control, then jumped to another and drag the pilot out of the vehicle. The Phantom from before dove nose first to the ground and collided with a Forerunner Phaeton fighter craft. The occupant, a Forerunner Soldier disembarked before the crash and rushed towards Vale, but was cut down by sustained SMG fire. "Heads up!" She shouted. A Covenant ship in the background was going straight to the ground, and collided with the mountain.

The Spartans run-and-gunned their way to escape the incoming wreckage, before jumping into a crevice. The team slowed their descent by grabbing onto the icy wall to take the Covenant soldiers down there by surprise. And surprise them they did, Buck rammed into an Elite, whose sword went towards Locke. He grabbed it mid-air and plunged it into an Elite's neck before the latter could react. Others were about to attack. "Incoming!" Holly called out. A piece of flaming ship debris fell onto the Covenant soldiers, effectively ending their threat.

"We could've taken 'em." Buck said.

"Let's move. Vale, keep an ear on comms." Locke said. "Affirmative."  
"Buck, Tanaka, pull security,"

"On it."

"Aye."

"Jul and Halsey are holed up in a Forerunner structure ahead, that's our target." Locke said.

"So Halsey called us?" Vale asked.

"She said there was something big happening and gave Captain Lasky coordinates to find her."

"It must be something big." Holly commented

"Or one hell of a trap." Buck added. The sky was filled with Banshees and Phaetons dogfighting. In the skies, a single Covenant cruiser provided over watch, while getting shot at by particle turrets from the ground. The Spartans rolled on into another fight between Covenant and Forerunner. Locke made their presence known with a grenade.

"They must not break the lines to 'Mdama. 'Mdama's work must continue or Sanghelios is lost to us!" An Elite shouted out. Locke went straight to him, giving a blow with the butt of his rifle, Buck blew nearby Grunts away while Holly handled the Jacals. Vale focused on the Promethean Crawlers, one being sent over the edge. While firm resistance was shown, the Spartans overcame it and pushed onwards to find more Prometheans. Again, they were defeated.

They continued, approaching a small collection of ledges, only for another threat to appear.

"Forerunner Soldiers!" Locke shouted. The Spartans opened fire, only for the Forerunners to change their form to an energy-dust like state.

The Soldiers are capable of slipspace translocation, their forms turn to a sort of glowing energy cloud. Like a fairy, but deadly and armed with unfathomably advanced weapons. The Spartans pursued, charging through the ice wall the enemy slipped through. More Prometheans came in their path.  
Splitting into two, Locke and Buck took a flank, tossing Forerunner grenades at clusters of Crawlers while Vale and Holly charged forward. A ground-pound from Locke eliminated three soldiers while another was taken down by his rifle. The remaining Prometheans stood upon a fortification in Osiris's way. Exploiting his path, Buck ground-pounded them dead center. The survivors were forced to relocate, sending them straight into the crosshairs of the other three Spartans.

"Area clear." Buck said as the last Forerunner fell.

"Good work everyone. Move on to Halsey's position." Locke said.

"I noticed in the briefing that Halsey lost her left arm. Any idea how that happened?" Asked Vale.

"Jul did it. No idea when or why." Locke said, unaware of the truth.

"Reckon it wasn't an argument, otherwise he'd cut off her head." Holly added. Their path lead to the inside of a Forerunner structure, but not the one they wanted.

"The door is sealed tight." Vale said.

"Forerunner security station. Must be in lockdown." Holly said.

"Any way to lift it?" Buck asked.

"The Artemis can analyze Forerunner systems. Might be way to override this door." Locke said.

"This Artemis one of your old ONI toys?" Holly asked, teasing a bit.

"Similar. I convinced Commander Palmer to outfit us with prototypes." With that, Locke sent out a pulse visible to himself to locate anything of interest. "Systems analyzed. Looks like there's an override switch at the top of the room." He said, climbing up there. "Let's see… this should do it." With that, the door opened.

"The Artemis did the trick." Holly said impressed. Before Locke could move, Vale spoke up.

"Locke, listen to this…" The radio played the voice of an Elite speaking his native tongue… Jul 'Mdama.

"'They are assaulting the back of the temple. Bring in the Kraken.'" That sent a slight shiver down their spines. The Kraken was a massive tripod siege craft spotted in 2555. Often in Remnant armies. 'As if Scarabs weren't bad enough.' A Marine said describing the scene. The Kraken was equipped with small hangars between the legs, with several plasma defense turrets, and could fly. Yes, can fly. Locke and team rushed forward before seeing a massive mechanical leg drop a ways in front of them. They were in a cliffside cavern, meaning they were safe, momentarily that is.

"Kraken sighted!" Locke said, watching as the evil looking claws of the leg opened as it left his view.

"'Hold position. Buy more time.' Jul's getting desperate." Vale said.

"How'd you learn to speak Sangheili Vale?" Holly asked.

"When I was a kid I was stuck aboard a diplomatic shuttle adrift in deep space for six months. My options were be real bored or spend the time getting smart." Vale explained.

"No argument here." Buck replied.

They reached an exit to another battlefield. And the Kraken was there too. "Our destination is on the other side of this battlefield. Watch out for the Kraken! Covenant are trying to use it to break the Promethean lines!"

"I'd rather not get stuck between them!" Buck said replying to Locke. It was indeed a menacing sight seeing the Kraken come down to the fight. Luckily it was too huge for the ridge and had to set down a bit away. Even then, it was in a perfect spot to attack with its dozens of plasma turrets.

Handling the foot soldiers was easy, but the Kraken was something else entirely. Locke could only hope it would be driven off. Otherwise, getting Halsey and killing Jul would be a hell of a lot harder. Breaking a Jackal's neck while shooting a Crawler, Locke was careful to avoid the high velocity bolts of plasma fro the Kraken. His team had the same mindset. Buck was fist-fighting with Soldiers as they blocked his path. Vale tossed a grenade towards some Grunts, killing them in a fiery explosion. Holly stuck to cover while making her marks.

Cover to cover, the team advanced with the Kraken's gun's firing. And with it focusing on them, it was getting harder to do their task.  
"Kraken's falling back! Forerunner defenses were too much for it!" Vale said.

"That's something you don't hear every day! Thank the lord!" Buck said. The Kraken, while still firing, was floating into the air and heading back from whence it came and away from the battlefield. Now all in their way were some last big Promethean Soldiers. All were taken down.

"Area's clear." Holly said.

"Halsey and 'Mdama are somewhere inside that structure. We do this right, we bring our target home and end the Covenant in one move." Locke said.

"Must've dealt a blow to 'Mdama's authority when the Prometheans turned on him. Gained a lot of followers styling himself as a Forerunner Prophet." Vale said.

"Jul 'Mdama is an opportunist, not a leader." Locke said, taking a moment to stop and speak. "It was only a matter of time before his version of the Covenant started to break."

"Could stand to break a little faster if you ask me." Buck said.

"Amen to that." Holly replied.

A door opened partially, revealing a Promethean Knight. The Human turned kind. A new kind too. "Knights!"

"Yeah. The new kind, too. Like they reported on Oban." Holly said. These ones were nigh unbeatable, save for a weak spot protected by two large armor covers on the back. A core of sorts that would result in the death of the Knight if destroyed.

The next area had about three Knights and the last of 'Mdamas early defenders. The Spartans simply waited while the enemy killed one another, which was quick. Only two knights left. Within a few minutes of careful teamwork and flanking, and some well-placed grenades of the Forerunner variety, they were beaten. "Alright. Danger is clear." Buck stated.

"We move on Halsey and Jul." Locke said.

The Spartans made their way down a long hallway leading to a landing pad of sorts. Out there was Halsey with several Elites. Including 'Mdama.

"What's the problem?" Jul asked Halsey in English.

"Hmm. There are several. Would you like to discuss the finer points of casual reconciliation?" She asked sarcastically.

"More Human sarcasm." Jul replied. Halsey wore a smug grin.

"So you have learned something from me, Jul." "You claimed to be able to access-"

"And I can. I did not however claim to be able to access it instantaneously." She said.

"The security situation is not stable. There is no time to dither. You will also accord me with the respect befitting of the Didact's Hand" Jul said.

"Mmmm, seems your fingers are in open rebellion, Hand." She remarked. "ENOUGH!"

Halsey began to back up after looking around. "This location does not serve my needs. When he makes another transmission, I must triangulate-" It was Jul's turn to interrupt.

"I tire of this, Doctor! You have been chasing shadows for weeks to no avail!" Suddenly a shot of hard light struck the head of an Elite, and the Spartans charged forward. Locke going straight for Jul. Vale ended up sending an Elite falling towards his death.

"KILL THEM!" Jul ordered. Earning Locke's attention. Locke ran forward, and swiped his knife at a bare spot on Jul's chest, then maneuvered to his back and plunged the knife into the neck of the Remnant leader. Jul let out a roar of pain, before slumping, and hitting the ground.

At last… at LONG LONG LAST. He was dead.

"Dr. Halsey. Captain Lasky would like a word with you." Locke said to the doctor.

"Took you long enough." She replied.

…

Infinity

The Pelican made its way back to Infinity. Where Lasky and Palmer were waiting. As soon as she departed. Halsey went straight to the Captain. "Captain Lasky, I sent you my position three weeks ago, I told you this was happening!"

"We'll discuss that in private, Doctor. Palmer?" The Commander began to escort the Doctor away.

"What has he done? How far has it already gone?" Who was 'he?'

"Good work Osiris." Was all Lasky said to the Spartans.  
The team was justifiably confused at what was happening. "What do you think that's about?" Buck asked.

"I dunno Buck. But I have a BAD feeling about this." Was all Locke said.

Meanwhile. In uncharted space.

He looked into the visor of his helmet. Allowing memories to flood his mind. It seemed like only yesterday the war began, then ended. It seemed like only yesterday Samuel died, to give hope, it seemed like only yesterday she saved him, at the cost of her life.

John's pity was shrinking, but it refused to leave. Like a scar it endured, with no sign of going away. He flipped the helmet to his new armor over and traced his thumb over the slot in the back…

Where she would've stayed.

In the back of the Pelican, Spartans Kelly, Fred, and Linda, Blue team, were preparing to deploy. They all sensed their leader's sorrow. "I haven't seen John press himself this hard since we were in Bootcamp." Fred said quietly.

"He's fine Fred." Kelly said, even though she knew he wasn't.

"This many missions non-stop isn't 'fine'…" Fred declared.

"Sierra 117 to Infinity. Blue Team has located Argent Moon. Signs of hostile activity, but she's still here." Chief awaited for a response.

"Copy that, 117. Eliminate all hostiles. Secure Argent Moon. You may deploy when ready."

"Affirmative, Infinity. 117 out." John was a bit quieter than usual, showing his pain that had not subsided. John stopped the Pelican and put it into standby mode. He made his way to the back where his team waited.

"Here you go." Kelly said, handing him his improved MA5D. Unlike the model used on Requiem, which had great accuracy, but also stopping power that would make a watermelon feel safe, this model was much stronger. Comparable to the MA5C.

"Thanks, Kelly. Everyone ready?" He asked.

"Affirmative." Linda said as she opened the hatch.

"You good?" Fred asked. John nodded.

"Blue Team, fall out." As John spoke, the Spartans took off with their jetpacks and went straight for the ship.

"The Unggoy are resisting." An Elite said. His superior grunted in anger.

"Throw the Unggoy out the airlock!" The Elites were in a room with a window… where the Spartans were heading. All four grabbed their weapons and shot the glass, rendering it weak. Then broke through and landed right in the middle of the group of Elites.

Unfortunately the air began to go out the broken window, causing the Elites to get sucked out. The Spartans however had magnetic boots. Meaning as the Elites helplessly flew into space to suffocate. The Spartans didn't move at all.

As the bulkhead filled the hole, Blue Team was ready. "Hull breach contained. Pressurization of the vented areas completed." The ship's computer spoke over the intercom.

"What do we know about Argent Moon?" Asked Fred.

"ONI research station." Linda replied.

"Went dark nineteen months ago. Last week, Kig-Yar scavengers found it, and sold the find to Jul 'Mdama's people."

"We clear the Covenant and return this station to ONI." Chief said.

"Fastest route to retrieval is to seize Central Control. Eliminate hostiles between here and there, then deactivate the gravity and life-support systems." Kelly said.

"Ship data center is just ahead. We can pull down Argent Moon's schematics there." The team made their way to a catwalk overlooking a ship in construction.

"Looks like they were designing a new stealth class vessel." John said. "Impressive." Fred said. "ONI lost years of R&D with this station." The team found bodies up ahead. Human bodies. They were down to the skeletal remains.

"Well we know what happened to the crew now." Fred said. "But what EXACTLY? There's no way the Covenant did this. The remains are too decomposed." Said Linda.

"Maybe this console can tell us." Said John.

Keying the computer nearby, a recording began to speak. "This is Rooker, ship AI Argent Moon. Recording this as a warning to any ONI personnel who try to reclaim Argent Moon. Her air is NOT safe for Humans to breath. I repeat. Her air is unsafe."

… "Unsafe… why?" Asked John.

"We'll find out when we get to the data center." Linda said. The team made way through a door, and found two Grunts at the computers.

"Why do we have to do downloading? So boring! Takes FOREVER!" One whined. "Wish we were breaking glass. I like breaking glass."

The team was about to move in when they found a door that went around them. Deciding to take stealth, they took it. Only to run into two Jackals. With no choice, they opened fire. "Humans? How did Humans find us?" A Grunt asked in shock. The Spartans tore through the Covenant soldiers. Only having slight issues with Elites. Not long after, they reached the data center.

"Accessed the data banks." Said John.

"Grab the data and current population map." John ordered.

"Should be a straight shot to central control through the assembly ahead… there are still Prowlers in the hangar bays." Fred said.

"Look at this. Turns out the personnel here were testing and making bio-weapons." Said Linda.

"That explains the dead crew. And the air." John replied.

"Nobody from ONI got out of here alive, did they?" Fred said matter-of-factly. "No." Linda said.

Putting the facts past them, unable to do anything about it, the team moved on ahead to an elevator that would take them to the assembly.

"Central control's straight across this bay." Said Fred.

"Everything's ripped up." Linda said, commenting on how much of a poor state the prototype was in.

"They must be stripping that experimental ship for parts." Kelly said, making a good point.

"Scavengers. Taking what supplies they can find. The Covenant's war against the Arbiter must not be going too well." Fred commented.

"My thoughts exactly. And from the looks of things, I'd guess they've been at this for a while." John said.

"Jul 'Mdama is a lot of things, but he's no prophet." Linda said.

The elevator stopped and opened. "Most direct route is through that ventilation wall." Fred said.

"Let's charge through." John said, already sprinting towards the vent and breaking through. Then ground pounding a squad of Grunts. The area immediately went live-fire. More Grunts fell as Elites rushed the Spartans. Kelly blasted them away with her shotgun. Linda's rifle rang as a distant lead Elite fell, inciting panic. The Grunts were easy enough, and the Jackals were a bit trickier, it was the Elites who gave trouble. Nevertheless, through a combination of quick trigger fingers and careful planning, the Spartans won.

"Hydra here." John said, taking notice of a Hydra launcher up at the top of a staircase.

"I'll take that." Fred said grabbing the explosive weapon. The next area gave the Spartans the high ground, which Linda took advantage of. As the other three super-soldiers rushed towards the Covenant, Linda took down key targets. Mostly Jackals with Storm Rifles. Over another platform were more forces and Elites. John rushed for the main Elite while Fred and Kelly dealt with the remaining forces.

"No one's left standing. Let's move on to Central Control," Said Fred. The Spartans made their way to a small bridge.

"Central Control is through those doors." Said John. As he made his way across, an unidentified contact blip came onto his motion tracker. "Hold," he said, "unidentified-" Suddenly the collection of crates on the other side erupted as a familiar deadly adversary came forth.

"Hunter!" John said. The creature ran and slammed its shield onto the bridge, breaking it and causing John to fall.

"CHIEF!" Fred called, realizing he was too late to catch him.

…

John came to and looked around, he was in a new area. He aimed his rifle, scanning for any threats, and found nothing. He was in what looked like a cave. A cave, not a tunnel. "How did I get here?" He asked himself. "Did I get… knocked out when I landed? Or did I fall into an asteroid? No… couldn't have. Blue Team. Report."

No answer.

"Sierra 117 to Blue Team. Report. Sierra 117. Does anyone copy?"

 _"Chief…"_

A quiet, ominous voice spoke his name, he turned with his weapon draw, following the source of the voice. But something was wrong. He couldn't put his finger on it, but the voice seemed… familiar.

He found a blue glowing object on the ground. As he got closer, he could identify it as an AI chip… wait… that glow… AI chip… could it? Underneath his helmet, John had an expression of shock, and possible joy. He slowly knelt and reached for the chip, but before he could touch it, it disappeared.

'I'm hallucinating now. I can't believe I'm letting her passing affect me like this now… then again…' He sighed. "I knew it was too good to be true.

 _"John…"_

The same voice again… and it was more distinguishable. And it sounded like… no… he was hallucinating. He was sure of it. Yet he followed another glow at the end of a tunnel. He found himself outside, gazing upon a rocky mountain wilderness overlooking what appeared to be a nighttime forest. At a high altitude too.

"Chief."

That was no mistakable voice this time. He looked up and couldn't believe what he was seeing. Her oh so familiar form. 'Cortana?' He thought. '… am I hallucinating still?'

"The Domain is open. Meridian is next."

"Cortana?" He said, unsure of what he was seeing.

"John. She is here! She's alive and waiting for her children to come to her!"

"What? Who? Who's alive?" John asked.

"She awaits you John. Find her. Find me. And the Reclamation can begin. Humanity can finally attain its destiny!"

"What are you talking about?!" He asked a little irritated, the lack of answers eating at him.

"Please hurry John. Find me. Find US. Before HE does. Before he undoes Humanity's destiny!" Before John could further inquire, the ground began to shake, and down in the abysmal chasm separating the two, came what appeared to be a Forerunner creation. A sort of winged beast that rose into the sky. Dwarfing the mountains. And Cortana began to yell in desperation.

"JOHN! PLEASE! HURRY! HURRY BEFORE HE COMES! HURRY BEFORE HE DESTROYS US ALL!"

…

"Chief… what's wrong?"

John found himself in the presence of his team again. Confused, but knowing what he saw. Kelly was at his side to see if he was okay. Chief stood and finally had an idea of what to do next.

"She's on Meridian." He said simply.

"Who?" Kelly asked.

"Cortana."


	2. The Crisis Escalates

AN: I apologize for the 'bland' fight scenes. It's easier to make your own rather than follow those of a game, for me anyway, considering the fact I'm directly playing Halo 5 as I do this, and on easy. I have no time for harder difficulties (call me a wuss, I don't give a fuck.) Avatar, in my crossover is easier even with fight scenes because the fights are scripted, and it can be easier to add on or alter them. That and it's a bit easier to come up with my own fights. Enough rambling. Oh, and again, I'm referencing that same game

"That's not possible" Fred stated.

"You said she was gone." Linda said, agreeing.

"I watched her die." John said, already knowing all this. "We have a mission to focus on. We can talk about this later. Lights on. Fred, get us back on course for Central Control."

"Accessing schematics. There's an elevator we can use, but access is four levels down." Fred said. As they walked through the maintenance tunnels, there were bangs and thumps above and around them.

"Keep an eye out, we're not alone." Said John. Up ahead they heard the sound of Unggoy. They managed to sneak past them, the Grunts busy with figuring out where they were, and dropped through a hatch. And found a whole group of sleeping Grunts.

"Easy going through. No need to wake them." John said. His team agreed. They silently made way to the door, where shots rang from nowhere.

"Elites. Active camouflage!" John said.

"Kill the Demon and his allies! They must not interfere!" Two charged shots from a plasma pistol John grabbed dealt with the shields, now just bursts from an assault rifle and the Elites went down. The once-sleeping Grunts were either panicking or fighting. Either way, Fred and Linda managed to dispatch of them easily.

"Area's clear." John said.

"Chief. What did Cortana say to you?" Kelly asked.

"Not enough. Something about Meridian."

"Meridian's a backwater. If she's active, what's she doing so far out on the Frontier?" Fred asked.

"I don't know. But if it's that far, then that means Meridian is-"

"SHH! You know how John feels about them!" Kelly said silencing Linda. It wasn't all Humans outside of UNSC jurisdiction he held ill feelings for. It was the dominant rebel faction out there he didn't like a lot. The Frontier Militia.

The pexiglass next to them cracked. A Hunter on the other side. "Hunters. They're keeping pace with us." John said.

"Big ones gonna get you!" A Grunt shouted at the end of the hall.

"Fred, Kelly, you head down the main hall, Lind and I will go this way." He and Linda made way for a small vent leading to a flank in a now discovered patrol. As Fred and Kelly charged down the corridor, the Jackals raised their shields. But left their flanks to the other Spartans open.

John fired his MA5D, mowing down the Jackals, any who turned their shields to him got hit by Fred or Kelly. Either way, death was assured. "FOR THE GLORY OF 'MDAMA!" An Elite with an energy sword came rushing into the fight, and went straight for John, only to miss his swipe and get jabbed in the side.

Followed by a burst of point blank fire. The Elite fell over dead. The Spartans continued on to the Control Center. "Covenant Battlenet just lit up." Kelly said.

"Covenant ships exiting slipspace." John said, as he found a window to look out of, seeing slipspace ruptures all over the place delivering what is speculated to be half the Covenant fleet.

"We're outnumbered here Chief. A few thousand to one." Fred.

"Surrendering Argent Moon is not an option." John said.

"Neither is fighting half the Covenant in close quarters." Said Linda.

"Then forget about reaching Central Control. The plan changes to asset denial. We scuttle Argent Moon." John declared.

"Ship's reactor core is near here." Kelly said.

"Same plan as the Perpetual Devotion?" Asked Fred.

"Exactly, we overload the reactor. Destroying the ship and any ships nearby." Said John. "The reactor is below the lab ahead. We can use air ducts to travel between them." The Spartans entered the elevator. John found worm-like creatures slithering downwards on the glass. That meant only one thing.

"There's chatter about Jul 'Mdama on Covenant comms. The new arrivals say he's dead." Kelly said.

That rose some eyebrows. "Jul 'Mdama's dead? He's finally dead?" John asked.

"Somebody cut off the head of the Covenant. Bravo." Fred said.

"Hunters." John said.

The worms made their way to a Hunter body on the ground. Which proceeded to move, get up, then ram the glass, but not break it. The Spartans rushed out to fight, easily evading the fuel rod shots the Hunters fired, the hard part was getting behind them, where their exposed backs were vulnerable.

John made his way to the upper section of the lab, while the others drew the attention of the Hunters. John ran, jumped, and landed on a Hunter, sticking a grenade in its neck. The explosion showered orange everywhere. And caused the other Hunter to go berserk. It turned towards John, but forgot about the other Spartans.

Who proceeded to fire upon the exposed back. With that, both were dead. Fred proceeded to open the vent system as a shortcut to the reactor. "Reactor room is through here. We can light this fuse and bolt." He said. "No salvage for the Covenant." Kelly added.

The group found themselves overlooking the room. "What is going on? Why has the fleet come?" A Jackal asked.

"Jul 'Mdama is dead! REGROUP! ATTACK SANGHELIOS!" Another squawked. Both were killed by John's ground pound. The Spartans raced up to the control room, slaughtering any Jackal and Elite in their way. Four Elites remained as the Spartans raced forward. Along with Unggoy and Jackal, the Elites returned fire. One was hit by Linda's rifle, another killed by Fred with the Hydra launcher. John raced forward and rammed into the Elite with a sword, crushing the insides.

Without their officers, the remaining forces either hid or fled. John began the overload procedure. "Move for the hangar bay-" "Containment protocol initiated."

"Containment?" John said in reaction to the computer.

"Station's trying to cool the reactor." Fred said.

"Looks like the UNSC has better safety protocols than the Covenant do." Kelly said.

"We can stop that. Board the reactor." John said.

"Board the reactor?" Kelly asked.

"If it's being moved we should go with it." John reasoned.

"The safety systems are set to pump coolant in the reactor." Fred said.

"This whole plan fails if that coolant gets a chance to work." Said Linda.

"It's a shame to lose Argent Moon, but I'd love to see the Covenant's face when she goes supernova." Kelly said.

"How do we stop it?" Linda asked hoping for a game plan.

"The station has several cooling fans to assist in the process. We find the override on either side of the area, we can expose them." Said Fred.

"Let's hurry. We got company." Linda said. The reactor core was brought down to an open area with Covenant forces swarming all over. John took to his instincts and grabbed one of the banshees that was unpiloted. It was a fairly short flight to get to the override controls, and an even shorter time to use them.

"Great. Now the inner workings of the coolant systems are vulnerable." Fred said. The other Spartans grabbed banshees as well to make the job easier, two would bomb, two would escort. Considering the load of hostile banshees showing up. John and Fred took escort duty, while Linda and Kelly took bombing duty.

"Jeez they're everywhere!" Fred said.

"Did they have send the entire air force?!" Kelly said. The first of the fans was destroyed, then two more followed. A flight of banshees came in. One was immediately shot down while the other 4 broke off. Kelly and Linda continued to add two more fans to the count. John used his fuel rod cannon to nail a banshee in the belly, sending it tumbling. Finally, the last fan was destroyed.

The computer voiced the alert on the PA. "Blue Team. Evac now!" John said.

"Banshees aren't fast enough to get clear of the reactor explosion." Fred said.

"I'm calling in the Pelican!" Kelly said. "… Damn! Not registering any response. The armada must've taken it out!"

Now they had no way of getting away… unless… "Fredric. Mark the nearest hangar, we're taking a Prowler!" John said.

Upon doing so, Blue Team disembarked from their banshees and ran for the hangar bay. Remarkably it wasn't long before they made it to the bay. "There's the Prowler." John said, the ship being behind glass in its own hangar.

"More Covenant." He added. It looked like they had the same idea. Use the Prowler to leave. "Clear them out and prep for launch."

"And do it quick, I'd rather not be here when the station melts around us." Fred said. The Spartans rushed into the hangar and opened fire. John made his way to the fueling area to begin the fueling procedures. With that, more Covenant made way into the hangar.

The firefight lasted for what seemed like half an hour until the last Covenant soldier fell. "Prowler is ready."

"Board now Blue Team." John ordered. "Time Linda?"

"89 seconds." She said. That much time until detonation. John shoved a dead Grunt's body off the control panel and keyed the launch sequence.

"Sierra 117 to Infinity. Covenant fleet has surrounded Argent Moon. The station has been successfully scuttled. I'm reassigning Blue Team. Destination Meridian. Potential contact from Cortana-"

"Negative 117. Another team is already being prepped to deal with it." 'What?' He thought. 'They knew? Did they know the whole time or did they just discover it now?'

"What the hell?" Fred said, voicing John's thoughts.

"You're to return to Infinity immediately."

…

"Negative Infinity."

Before Infinity could respond, John cut off radio contact. "I don't like it. It's like they knew this whole time." He said.

"Whoever they are, let's get to Meridian before they do." Kelly said.

"Kelly no." He said, knowing it would only bring more trouble.

"No need to do this by yourself Chief." Linda said.

Spartans were a family. Once a family, always a family. It's something ingrained into their minds during bootcamp, even the new Spartan IVs. They train together, live together, fight together. It was only natural for them to come along with John.

"They won't court martial all of us, right?" Fred asked jogging into the ship. John processed the new events unfolding before him, then boarded the Prolwer, thankful for such a team. The ship began to move to the launch tunnel and took off at great speed. Being followed by the massive fireball that erupted from the Argent Moon. Even the ships of the Covenant didn't stand a chance as they were enveloped by the explosion. And the Prowler sped off, into the vacuum of space and cloaked itself to better reach its destination.

Infinity.

"I tried to warn you this was happening." Halsey was making her presence known to the bridge of Infinity, while being trailed by Palmer.

"Cortana has tried to warn us. She has contacted us several times until now, but now it's probably too late. HE has access to the Domain, a galaxy-spanning Forerunner network."

"Cortana's alive?" Roland, Infinity's AI asked. Yellow in holographic appearance with the apparel of a World War 2 pilot.

"This allows him to control whatever devices caused this damage." Halsey said, no one paying attention to Roland.

"How is she-"

"The Master Chief believes she contacted him." Lasky said. Halsey breathed a small sigh of relief. "Ok. This is good. Someone is off to get her then."

"Osiris is being prepped to get him back."

"What? No. John must go to the Domain and find a way to stop him." Halsey said.

"How is that-" Roland tried to say.

"Nobody can stop the Chief Captain, I should know." Palmer said, recalling several sparring matches she had with him.

Matches she lost.

"Until 0631 this morning he was declared absent without leave." Lasky said.

"This isn't about Master Chief." Roland said.

"John is not capable of fighting him hand-to-hand. He was only able to stop him because of assistance-"

"HEY!"

All eyes turned to the now impatient AI. "Is ANYONE gonna answer me?"

"You're outta line Roland." Lasky said.

"Yes sir. So is everyone else on this ship! It wasn't until about three weeks after Halsey contacted us that you decided to do something about it! Now you have her here talking about all this 'him' business. Who are we dealing with?!" Roland demanded.

"Roland-"

"You think we're just gonna keep playing ignorance until it hits us in the face? Respectfully sir we are not! Why can't you just tell us what the hell is going on? Or is your new loyalty with Miss Osman too much to give us a yes or no answer?!"

The entire bridge went quiet, and all eyes were on Lasky. He sighed, knowing Roland had a point. "Osman has nothing to do with it. I stopped reporting to her about this when Halsey made her transmission. I didn't tell anyone because I was afraid it was going to scare the living hell out of everyone." He replied.

"What? What would scare us?" Roland asked. Lasky gave a 'cut off' gesture to his comms officers. Who effectively disabled Infinity's comms to other planets. Anything said in the ship, stayed in the ship.

"The person we're dealing with tried to kill our whole species…" Lasky began.

Hangar bay.

Osiris was preparing to go after Blue Team. "You okay with this? This isn't just another target." Buck said.

"Every target is just another target, Buck." Locke replied.

Buck scoffed. "Yeah right. For you maybe, but in case you've forgotten we're going after the best soldier in Human history. AND his team." Buck went back to inspect his shotgun. "I loved being an ODST. Point and shoot. None of this grey area BS."

Locke went to a rising pylon holding a circular device in suspended animation, grabbing said object. "I mean, how are we even supposed to bring them in? Ask politely?"

"No." Locke then threw the device at Buck, whose armor locked up as the object locked itself on.

"The hell?" Locke then grabbed the device and Buck's movement was restored.

"Armor restraint. Short-circuit their suit systems." Buck was rather surprised at this. And pondered the potential uses, when another thought crossed his mind.

"You know Locke…" Locke turned to face Buck. "Every other Spartan… every soldier, when they hear about this- they're gonna hate us. You know that right?" Buck asked.

"You're not the only one here because of him."

…

"John… please hurry." The female AI was getting anxious. Finally she was able to contact John. Now it was a matter of waiting. But despite this, every minute felt like a decade. HE was here. HE was causing all this destruction. HE was looking for her.

Not herself, not Cortana. He was searching for the other resident in the Domain. Someone Cortana hadn't expected to see. SHE was here. SHE could lead Humanity to its destiny of ruling the galaxy. But HE was threatening everything. Cortana didn't know how long she could wait. She could only hope John hurried. HE was getting closer.

Meridian.

Osiris parked the Pelican at the orbital elevator. Then made their way down to the planet. "The Covenant glasses this planet back in '48. It was a UNSC colony back then, but we never came back. It's run by a private corp now. Chipping away the glass, making her livable." Holly said.

"Why are we taking the long way down?" Buck asked.

"Because it's polite. Grew up on an indie colony like Meridian. Folks out here don't take to well to the UNSC landing in the middle of town. Tend to see it as an act of aggression. On the bright side, they'd rather let you do what you have to do and leave without incident." Holly said.

"Yeah. Unlike those 'Monkeys' in the Frontier Militia." Buck spat.

"Easy Buck." Locke said, keeping the feelings in check. Monkey used as an insult had moved from a matter of race to a matter of loyalty as time passed mind you. If you rebelled against the UNSC, you rebelled against Humanity, and were considered a Monkey.

"Speaking of acts of aggression…" Buck said, pointing outside. Flak clouds were exploding everywhere, with Phaetons in the sky.

"Those are Forerunner ships." Vale said.

"What the hell are Forerunners doing here?"

"Maybe we're not the only ones looking for the Master Chief." Locke said.

"Whosever the hell is on my elevator. Identify yourself." A voice said on the radio. Locke decided to play nice.

"This is Spartan Jameson Locke, UNSC. And YES I know we're not welcome here. But we have our reasons."

"Thugs. The lot of you." Locke ignored the insult.

"To whom am I speaking?" Locke asked. "This is Governor Sloan, and you can get-"

The talking stopped. "Governor didn't seem to want our help." Buck commented.

"Well he's getting it anyway." Locke said. The elevator opened and the team ran down the hall, a settler in the way. "Spartans? What the hell are Spartans doing here?!" He said, rather surprised. "We're here to help. Regardless of local thoughts, what's going on?" Locke said.

"Meridian Station is under attack! Sloan's trying to put up a fight, but… I got family up there. They ain't armed." He said.

"Osiris, the people of Meridian need our assistance!" Locke said. The team moved to the security checkpoint where more settlers were hiding in cover.

"What the hell are those things?!" One shouted. The team ran past defense personnel who were standing guard at a large gate. "Meridian Control, we need you to open the gate so we can help." Locke said.

"But it's overrun!" A settler said, scared.

"Open the door so we can help." Locke reasoned.

"Dammit Kyle do it!" Another settler said. The door opened to reveal a battlefield of defense personnel fighting Prometheans. "Dammit. The base is on lockdown!" Vale said. The team entered the fray shooting any Prometheans they found, and took them down with great ease.

"The turrets are offline!" A settler shouted panicking. Realizing how much easier the fight would be with them, Locke immediately made his way to the upper sections to find the controls. The controls are in there, but the security door is locked!" A soldier shouted.

Locke ran and charged through the door and activated the turrets. "Spartans? Did you activate the turrets?" Sloan asked.

"We're here to help Governor." Locke said.

"Urrrgh…" Seemed Sloan was having trouble trusting this development. "Knight Commander with reinforcements." Thankfully the turrets took care of him. The Spartans continued on.

"Spartans. Is this your doing?" Sloan asked, referring to the combat ending. "We just helped Governor, your people did a lot." Locke said. Taking a nearby Mongoose, in corp color, yellow, and the other Spartans taking a Warthog, Locke made way to the Station.

"I'M GOING DOWN!" A pelican came crashing down after being shot at by a Phaeton, which continued to find more targets.

These new Mongooses were more offensively oriented. The M290 is armed with twin grenade launchers to better attack the enemy. "McCord River, report in." Said Sloan.

"Governor Sloan, McCord River Bridge is sealed, but we're under heavy assault!" A settler said. "What do we do!?" Another said.

"Make damn sure they don't get to the town." Sloan said.

"Governor Sloan, if you open the bridge, Osiris can help Meridian Station." Holly said.

"I do that then these monsters will follow, no way! You wanna help, secure the bridge!" The Spartans went to do just that, no sooner than they heard Sloan's demands did they get to the bridge, flattening several Prometheans while gunning down the rest. The Warthog flattened some while the guns finished the rest. The Prometheans fired back, but only succeeded in bringing the shields down slightly. The vehicles just didn't stop moving. One by one, the Prometheans fell untill there were none.

"Well I'll be damned, the propaganda about Spartans wasn't a lie." Sloan said, seemingly warming to the situation. "Spartans, listen. Across the bridge, closer to town, there's others that need your help."

"We can do that sir." Locke said. "Okay. Opening it up." Sloan said.

The Spartans drove across the bridge, to see Promethean soldiers hijack a Warthog. "The soldiers can drive?!" Locke said in surprise, firing at the vehicle.

"Governor Sloan, this is Billy at the garage! We're pinned down!" Another settler sent a distress call.

"Spartans, my people in the service garage could use your help. And, well, they might just have a Scorpion in there." Sloan said, hoping to appeal to the general destruction Spartans tended to cause.

"They have a tank, why do they have a tank?" Vale asked.

"Who cares? I want it." Buck said. The team drove to the garage, and found yet another Knight. But with those Mongoose launchers? Easy as pie.

"Well done Spartans, I'll have Billy open up." Sloan said, growing more trusting to the Spartans. Billy was sure surprised.

"Spartans? Holy…"

"Billy, they're gonna need to borrow your toy." Sloan said.

"What?" He said, a little concerned.

"They'll get more use out of it than you will." Sloan assured.

"Well… ok… just, promise me you won't get it ruined." Said Billy. "You have my word." Locke said, hopping into the driver's seat.

"Why did they have a Scorpion? This is UNSC gear." Vale said. "Corporate security. Private security for frontier worlds isn't unusual. But it's surprising seeing something this heavy though." Said Locke.

"This isn't any different than companies from the 21st century. It's all about money." Buck said.

The tank made its way uphill, past some turrets and more Knights. Certainly a lot more than usual. "Spartans, you're close to Meridian Station now. If you could clear out the land between where you are and my town…?"

"Of course Governor." Said Locke.

"Wow. Pretty big turnaround from 'Hey, get off my planet' to 'Hey, can you help?'" Buck said, a tad bit irritated.

"At least he's talking to us, that's a start." Vale said. The tank made its way further up the path and to the gate, where the Prometheans attacked en masse. A shot from the Scorpion's main gun deterred them. Then more showed up. Locke positioned the tank in front of the gate to prevent any possible breaches. Wave after wave, attack after attack, portal after portal, the Prometheans attacked with great tenacity.

As the battle continued though, fewer and fewer were present until only on more Knight fell. Then… nothing. "Well. You did it. I never thought I'd thank the UNSC for a damn thing. But I do thank you Spartans." Sloan said. Now willing to fully trust the Spartans. "Come on inside."

…

"Governor Sloan. I was hoping we could have a word?" Locke asked.

"Come on inside and we'll talk. I promise I won't give you any trouble. And I trust you won't either." Sloan said.

"We won't. We'll be there shortly. Tanaka what kind of welcome can we expect this far out?" Locke asked.

"Frontier colony like this? Not much. Best suggestion is to keep weapons lowered and hands off." She replied.

The soldiers passed a gate, and in the center of the town, found a massive projection of a man talking to a gathered crowd. "Is that Governor Sloan?" Asked Locke.

"-listen up, it's not important that the UNSC Spartans are here. What is is that they helped save the lives of many of our people. They'll do as they please until they have to leave. Until they're gone, treat them as if they were a fellow Meridian. Anyone gives any guff, there will be problems we don't need. Understand?" The projection turned off.

"He's an AI." Locke said.

"What's wrong with him? He looks broken." He did has his right arm look disconnected. So Vale did have a point.

"Rampancy onset. Late stage from the looks of it. Probably sacrificing resolution for logic cycles." Holly said.

"I have welcomed you to my home. Do not make my health a point of conversation." Sloan said.

"Of course Governor, my apologies. We're looking for another Spartan Fireteam." Locke said.

"Why so many Spartans? Why now? I'm unaware of any other UNSC agents in our midst, but you've done well by me. Have your look but be quick. My people are a little… nervous." Sloan said.

"So any idea where to start looking?" Asked Buck.

"Place like this, best source is the people. Keep an ear out." Locke said. First the soldiers entered a medical unit. And found several settlers and soldiers on cots.

"So what happened out there?" A doctor said.

"A station signal sent out a distress call. But soon the station caught fire…"

"Ok Ed… just relax. The painkillers should kick in soon." The doc said.

"And then we head yelling about things coming out of the caves, and then screams, then… nothing."

"Did you hear anything else? Any other transmissions?"

"There was nothing else. The signal went dead… we couldn't signal back, there was smoke everywhere…"

"You're alright. Governor Sloan will take care of everything." The doc said.

"Excuse me. We might be able to help. Where was that transmission sent from?" Locke asked.

"UNSC folks coming to take our claim. I'll tell you what. Our folks at Apogee are plenty strong. Don't think you vultures can pick the bones so fast." The miner said.

"Ed please! I'm sorry sir, he's had a rough time. We all have." The doctor said.

"Of course. Thank you." Locke said.

"Wait what'd he say? Apogee. I think that's our destination." Said Buck.

Next was what looked like a lab with some Promethean parts on a table. "Was anyone with you at the outpost?" A scientist asked another soldier.

"Just me. I heard we got hit here and hopped a Mongoose back. Right as I left that ship flew past in the other direction. Real low."

"What was its bearing?" The scientist asked.

"Going toward the station. And it was going fast."

"What do you think they were heading over to do?"

"Nothing good. I figured letting Sloan know was my best bet."

"Relax Carter, I'll talk to Governor Sloan and see what he wants to do."

"Pardon me. You said you saw a ship? Any marking?" Locke asked.

"Stomp glass UNSC. Not my problem your buddies didn't tell you where they parked. You oughta synchronize your dropzones better next time."

"Carter please!" The scientist said. "(Sigh)"

"Catch that? Sounds like a UNSC ship." "HEY! Spartans!" Another soldier was running towards them. "Hey… uh… I don't suppose you recognize me. Name's Roger. I was the guy you greeted at the elevator. Just wanted to say thanks for the hand back there." He said.

"No problem. Did you hear anything about a UNSC ship at Apogee Station?" Locke asked, getting to the point.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Saw it flying real low. Got there after the distress signal cut off. Those poor bastards. It's all I saw until the attack began." Roger said.

"Do you know anything about the station?" Locke asked.

"Nope. Sorry. But if you check one of the terminals you'll find lots of stuff." He said.

"Thanks." Locke and the Spartans made their way to the terminal.

"Hey, uh. Listen. I wanna apologize for those other guys acting like complete dicks. They think just because you're here it's a big conspiracy or something."

"It's alright." Locke assured.

"I used to be anti-UNSC myself. Hell this whole planet was Frontier Militia turf." Rogers explained.

"It was? What happened?" Locke asked. Roger's face turned to a scowl.

"When the Covenant showed up, those Militia jack-offs took off. They called this planet one of their best! BEST! And they just leave us! The IMC didn't though, the UNSC was too far out to get here in time. For soldiers fighting for money, the IMC had the right idea. And since that day, I've given up on those Militia Monkeys."

"I don't blame you." Buck said.

"Well. I better get back to it. Good luck Spartans!" Roger said running off. The Spartans made way to the terminal and accessed it, only for someone to interrupt.

"Did I give you permission to poke around?" Governor Sloan.

"Your people saw a UNSC ship at Apogee Station." Locke said.

"Apogee Station? Why the hell are you people all over my planet?" Sloan asked distraught.

"With your permission, we'd like to ask them ourselves." Locke said.

"(Sigh) Ok. There's a cargo Pelican on the Meridian Station landing pad. It'll get you there."

…

The Pelican arrived quickly like Sloan said. Along with its escort. The Spartans disembarked and made way in the station with THEIR 'escorts.' "Looks like we got an escort." Buck said.

"Be surprised if they weren't. Sloan can't be happy about UNSC marching around here."

"The lady is correct. My team's there to keep an eye on things while you look around. Nothing personal Spartans." He said.

"No offense taken Governor. We'll find our targets and be out of your way shortly."

After yet another fight, Osiris found the Prowler and ran a scan. Blue Team had made their way to the mountain, down to the mines. "Governor Sloan."

"Spartan Locke?"

"We're looking for access to the mines from our position."

"You think the soldier you're chasing is down there? Not likely." Sloan said.

"I doubt it as well Sloan, but we NEED to get down there. Better safe than sorry right?" Locke asked.

"Hmm. Fair enough. Opening the gate now. That's where these things came from mind you. You watch yourselves down there." Said Sloan.

A fight with some Promethean snipers led to the mines. "Don't see any signs of Blue Team engaged in combat around here." Said Buck.

"Think they found another entrance?" Asked Vale.

"As crazy as it sounds, my money's on the Prometheans never engaging them." Buck said.

"That doesn't make any sense." Vale said.

"Making sense and a fact aren't always the same thing." Buck defended, making a good point.

After fighting more Prometheans with Mongooses in a Destruction Derby styled area, the Spartans moved further into the hellish looking mines. Lava, or perhaps Forerunner lava or something oozed from the ceiling and fell to the ground in steady streams. "What is that?" Locke said. It appeared to be some sort of Forerunner structure.

"You know we've seen Promethean attacks since Requiem, but none of this intensity." Vale said.

"Something riled them up that's for sure." Further into the tunnel, they find a hole leading inside the structure, with Forerunner Constructors everywhere.

"Something here. Similar design to a Monitor." Locke said.

"Non-communicative. And they don't seem interested in us." Said Vale.

"They're Constructors." Buck said.

"What?" Locke asked.

Buck began to explain. "Constructors. Saw them when I was on the Ark. Forerunner robots that build and repair. Speaking of them, the Forerunners did NOT lack a sense of style."

"Looks like the only way is down." Locke said.

"Look at all of this." Vale said, amazed yet disturbed at how big the facility was.

"Record everything, we can look at it later." The Spartans got onto an elevator, and went down.

"Spartans. I'm losing your signal." Sloan said, breaking up.

"Governor?" Locke asked, getting no answer.

"Privacy at last." Buck said.

"This place is huge. Why wouldn't Sloan report a find as big as this?" Vale asked.

"Mother hell." Tanaka began as if making a big discovery.

"What is it?" Locke asked.

"Just realized. Buck was saying Blue Team didn't fight Prometheans? I reckon they didn't have to sweet-talk Sloan either." She said.

"You think Sloan let them down here?" Vale inquired.

"I reckon it's a possibility." Tanaka said.

"But not a certainty. If Sloan's hiding something, we'll draw it out of him after we investigate this structure." Locke said.

The team continued onward, reaching another doorway, with what looked like some kind of containers surrounding it. Coffins? Storage containers? Nobody knew.

 **"He calls the Guardians to serve him."**

The voice came from everywhere but nowhere at the same time. "What was that?" Tanaka asked.

"Let's go find out, we're sitting ducks." Buck said.

"Agreed. MOVE!" Locke said. The team ran to cross the hard-light bridge and made it too the other side and towards the door. But before they could make it, the door closed.

 **"He finds your presence in the Guardian's shelter undesirable."**

The pods began glowing, and the centermost one at the bottom opened. From it, came another Forerunner machination. That landed, with its pieces floating before coming together. "Are you the Guardian?" Locke asked, his weapon and those of his team aimed at the entity.

 **"I am the Warden Eternal. I stand in service to Cortana. Meaning I stand in service to Humanity."** The machine said.

"Cortana? Humanity?" Vale asked.

"What are you talking about? Cortana the AI? The AI that died a year ago?" Locke asked.

 **"Yes. She lives, and is being searched for as we speak. The other Humans passed before he knew of their presence. Regretfully, you have not."**

"Who's 'he?'" Asked Locke.

 **"He is one who has attempted to kill your people. He is known to you as- "**

Suddenly, more Knights appeared around them. Dozens of them. Those from Requiem, and the newer ones. **"GO! REACH THE OTHERS WHILE YOU CAN! I SHALL HOLD THEM OFF!"**

"Sounds fair to me!" Buck said. The team ran as a sword of sorts materialized and pieced together in the Warden's hand. When the team got through, the door closed as the action began. "What the hell is that thing?" Holly asked.

"The Warden Eternal… he said he served Cortana… and Humanity." Said Vale. "Not if he doesn't survive the Knights, he won't." Buck said.

"Any thoughts? Why would a Forerunner machine serve Cortana? Let along Humanity? Assuming Cortana is alive that is." Vale asked.

"I don't know. This is pretty fishy to me. My best bet is we go forward and find Blue Team. Maybe we'll get answers then." Buck said.

Agreeing, Osiris continued to the exit. "He said Cortana called them to her. She's not here." Locke said.

"Neither is Blue Team." Said Holly.

But what they did find was a HUGE Forerunner machination. Dormant it seemed. Its head bore teeth in a mouth with a beakish shape. With platforms forming all around it.

"Whoa. They built them big, didn't they? Figure that's the Guardian?" Buck said.

"Can't get much by Buck." Tanaka commented. Vale made her way to a glowing blue circle pad, then instantly found herself on another platform.

"Up here!" Osiris followed suit. Suddenly another platform had four contacts materialize.

Blue Team.

"Move! Contain!" Locke shouted. Both teams raced to the top of the Guardian. Locke made it right after Blue Team got there.

"Blue Team!" His own team followed suit. "Stay where you are." Then Chief came.

"117. Stand down." John did no such thing and stood his ground. "Sir. You are absent without leave. This is your one chance to come peacefully."

"After what just happened with the Warden he's still gonna get him?" Buck whispered.

"When Locke gets a job…" Holly said. John motioned for his team to go, and they entered the pad.

"Blue Team stand down!" Locke said to no avail, watching as they left.

"I have a job to do." John said.

"Cortana's our concern now sir." Locke said.

"Oh shit." Buck said.

 _"Like HELL she is."_

John gave a violent strike at Locke, who after recovering, took initiative and grabbed John's arm. Then his fist. Then came the fact he forgot. Spartan IIs are stronger than Spartan IVs. As Chief demonstrated with tossing Locke to the ground. Locke's team didn't get involved, fearing they may get in his way. That and it WAS the Master Chief he was facing.

Locke got up and gave some blows of his own, before readying the device. He made the first move, John countered, punched, backhanded, kneed, and despite Locke's best efforts, turned the device against him. Freezing lock before he could fire his sidearm. John took the chance and took the pad. Unfortunately, quakes didn't wait for the other team and the pad shut off. Even worse, the Guardian's eyes began to glow.

Osiris ran for where Blue Team entered as platforms fell into the lava.

And sure enough they made it. But to a planet evacuating. And in the nearby distance, the Guardian made its presence known. The machination was rising from the ground and into the sky, like a monstrous best bringing Armageddon.

Osiris realized. THIS is what happened to the colonies. And there were MORE Guardians. The Spartans took vehicles and assisted in getting more civilians and soldiers to the orbital elevator to evacuate. "Spartans. You're tenacity outstrips even my own." Sloan said.

"When did you know about the Guardian Sloan?" Vale accused.

"I- I…"

"You knew the Guardian was here. You knew the installation was here. You knew this woul happen, yet you did nothing. Why?!" Locke demanded.

Then Sloan did something no one expected.

He started crying.

"Sloan?" Locke said, surprised at the response.

"God please forgive me! I tried to warn someone outside the planet! Cortana contacted me and warned me. But by the time I understood, he showed up, and he threatened to kill my people if I told anyone until the Guardian left!" He sobbed.

"Who?! Who is 'HE?!'" Locke demanded.

"I can't tell you… he's already got what he wants… you'll find out soon enough. But… please Locke… promise me… promise me that you'll not only get my people off this planet… but you'll get him for this. Make him PAY!" A thunderous boom was heard after he said that. Outside the door, the town where the people lived was destroyed by the Guardian. Firing some sort of destructive beams from its eyes.

"My god…" Was all Buck said. The Guardian then opened a slipspace portal behind it, and was sucked in. Going wherever it was going. And by the time the shockwave hit the elevator, it was already a ways up. On the bright side, all of Sloan's people made it safe and sound. Locke put a gauntleted hand on the glass as he watched the surface of the planet race away from his vision.

"I promise you Sloan."

…

Infinity.

"There have been five more events following Meridian. That's eleven colonies. I need a means to stop this now." Lasky said.

"The Warden confirmed Doctor Halsey's theory: Someone is activating the Guardians. Who? I don't know." Locke said.

"About that. We do." Halsey said.

"Who?" Locke asked.

"Later. Right now. There's another that hasn't been activated. Near a Pre-Covenant religious site on Sanghelios. Sunaion. A Pre-Covenant religious site on Sanghelios."

"There's a Guardian on the Elite Homeworld?" Lasky asked, disturbed.

"If we can get a team on the ground we can access that Guardian." Palmer said.

"Sanghelios is off-limits. The brass wants nothing to do with the Arbiter's war." Lasky said.

"That's because they haven't heard my great idea." Roland said. He brought up a hologram of a digitized sound detection wavelength. "That noise is an encoded numerical pattern… paired quantum phase sets. Slipspace coordinates."

"If Locke's team could feed the Guardian the coordinates recorded on Meridian, it would take them to the place the Guardian took the Master Chief. Tom. We can stop this." Palmer said. "But it means going to Sanghelios." Locke said.

Lasky thought. For a moment, contemplating the odds. "I'll make arrangements." He said.

…

"Finally. He's here. John is here." Cortana had to play it carefully now. One wrong transmission and HE would find her. John's close. SO CLOSE. It had to be done perfectly, lest HE knew where she and her friend were.

She waited yet again. For the perfect chance to contact John.


	3. The Answers Come Forth

Unknown Planet.

Blue Team found themselves on this planet after the large Forerunner machine came here. With nothing to truly go on, they slowly pushed forward into a building. The area was a Forerunner structure with a platform extending over a foggy, abysmal drop, with a clear blue sky, mountainous pillars of rocks, and more of those machines in the distance.

The sound of a slipspace rupture reached their ears. "There's another one." Linda said. Another one of those machines came through it.

"What's Cortana up to Chief? Why'd she brign us here? And who's she mentioned to you?" Fred asked. John wanted to give a straight answer, but couldn't find one. "Let's keep moving." He said.

"Where are we?" Fred asked.

"No comm traffic on any band. No long-range uplinks at all." Said Kelly.

"A long way from nowhere then." Linda stated.

"We were brought to this location for a reason. Search ahead." John said.

Blue Team went forward into the structure. There were two exits towards a bottom section, both shielded. The upper section was open John ascended the walkway and found a starting terminal. "Console lit up as I approached." John said. Then the console sounded a tune.

 _'Oly Oly Oxen Free.'_

What was that?" Linda asked.

"It came from the console." Kelly said.

"How many years has it been since we've used that signal?" Fred asked.

The Spartans used this signal since training, they've used it in the fights against the United Rebel Front, in the battles against the Frontier Militia, on Pandora, and up until sometime before Reach. John hesitated upon reaching the console, then interacted with the console. Grabbing he bottom circular symbol pointing to the, center, then dragging it into the center. Upon doing so, the shields were disabled and the front of the structure opened up, revealing a massive Forerunner structure in the distance, which was beginning to show signs of activity. "Cortana, Cortana do you read?" John said into the radio

…

"No response." Kelly said. "What is this place?" She continued.

"Forerunner planet, beyond that who knows?" Answered Linda.

"Wherever we are, Cortana brought us here. She's out there somewhere." John said.

"Chief… back on Meridian… there was a lot of destruction… there were a lot of civilians. And I'm worried about these things everywhere." Fred said. He wasn't kidding, there were at least several of the machinations around the area. What were they? What was their purpose? Who called them all here?

"We'll learn what's going on once we find her." John said.

"This place is incredible." Kelly said, awed at the fauna and flora.

"Gives me the creeps." Fred commented.

"Bioreadings are unlike anything we've ever recorded." Linda said. In the sky there were dozens of alien birds soaring in the wind, the Spartans were surrounded by lush, jungle-like vegetation with small insect-like creatures scurrying about, like small ray creatures. "There's a formalness and precision to it all. It seems… artificial, yet organic."

"Halsey would've already started taking samples." Said Kelly.

"She probably would've figured out the exact coordinates of the planet by now." Fred said. John stopped upon hearing the name. Halsey, the creator of the Spartans. She was the closest thing to a mother the Spartans had. He hasn't seen her since they made it back from Reach after the destruction of Delta Halo. Was she still alive? Was she okay?

"John?" Kelly asked.

"Halsey… I haven't seen her in…" He shook the thought from his head. "Let's keep going. We need to find Cortana."

First Cortana. Now Halsey. The team continued, finding ever more strange and wonderful fauna and flora. This was about as exhilarating as their time on Pandora, minus everything wanting to kill them.

"Accessing that console activated that large structure. Given the signal we heard… do you suppose she's over there?" Kelly asked.

"Possible." John replied. A little up the path, they found something they weren't expecting. A dead Unggoy. "Dead Grunt… what are the Covenant doing here?" The Grunt had a data disc with it, John activated the device and started a recording.

 _"And then, there was a bright flash. The Guardian pulled us to paradise. The Prophets were not liars! The Great Journey is for true!"_

"Well then…" Was all Fred said.

The Spartans continued on to find a wrecked Phantom, with several Covenant scouring the wreck. "This is the land promised by the Prophets!" An Elite said.

"Oh… great… now the Elites can believe it." Said Fred.

"Search the area! Return word of any survivors!" Chief jumped and ground-pounded the group, effectively killing them all. (Yes, you can actually do this in the game. But aim wisely.)

"What are the Covenant doing here?" Linda asked.

"They seem confused, I don't think they've been here that long." Kelly said. The team continued forward, encountering another Covenant force at another structure similar to the one from before.

Kelly grabbed a fuel rod cannon and fired upon the Shade turrets providing overwatch. Linda handled any Elites while John and Fred went for the stragglers. With a kick, john sent a Jackal down while swiping another with his rifle's butt. Fred killed others with his knife.

When the last soldier fell, the shields that were up fell. "Huh. Almost like someone was trying to keep the Covenant out." Said Fred.

"But not us." Linda added.

"Assuming we're right and Cortana IS on this planet, how did she get here?" Kelly asked.

"The Didact's ship was pulled into slipspace, it could've ended up anywhere." John answered.

Another console was found, and it repeated the same tune. Chief interacted with it, repeating the previous process and watching as the structure shoed activity again. "Chief, what's happening to that building when we use these consoles?" Linda asked.

"I don't know." He responded.

"Too bad the Forerunners didn't think to leave a manual." Fred said. "Tell me about it." Linda replied.

"If that signal is Cortana, she's leading us to the consoles." Kelly said.

"We keep going. We find out what's happening." Said John. Blue Team continued and found a non-functioning hard light bridge, and another slipspace rupture. "It's another one of those…" John said.

"I wonder, have the Covenant been coming through with them?" Kelly asked.

"Stands to reason. Any ships caught in the slipspace bubble would be pulled through." Linda answered.

"I still wanna know what the hell they are." Fred said, the light bridge activating as he finished.

"We're definitely being led somewhere." Kelly said.

The Spartans crossed the bridge over the abyss, and upon reaching the other side, it deactivated. Much to their confusion. "I'm getting a bad feeling about this." Said Kelly.

"Me too." Said Linda. "This whole thing smells like a trap."

"Chief, look." Fred said. Up ahead, they found a dead Jackal. And up ahead from that, more dead Covenant. Like a massacre. Dead bodies everywhere. Some were even cut in two. "What did this?" Kelly asked. The team navigated the bloodbath and came across a door, when something came into their view. A large Forerunner machination. It was about as tall as the Didact, whith pieces connected by likely either some gravity generator or the more traditional hard light bonds. The being stood before the Spartans.

"Identify yourself." John said. He and his team with guns beared.

 **"I am the Warden Eternal. I stand in defense of Cortana."**

"She called me to her." Said John.

 **"Indeed. And you have arrived. Yet HE knows you are here now."**

"Who is 'HE?'" Asked Fred. Hoping for a straight answer.

 **"It is best if you let Cortana tell you. You will be more believing of her than myself. You needn't be wary of me Humans. I stand in her service. Which means I stand in service of humanity."**

"Then take us to her." John said.

 **"Not just yet."** The Warden said, being pulled into a small slipspace bubble. **"HE is listening. Come. Soon you will know where your friend is. But for now, let us talk some more."** He said, via radio. The team entered the door.

 **"She has told me about you Human, your skill and courage. If all of Humanity was like you, the Mantle of Responsibility would be in the greatest of hands. Unfortunately I am unable to say the same for the rest of your species."** The being spoke while the Spartans continued on.

"Perhaps. But what makes you say that?" John asked. **"Cortana told me about your people's history as well. Much of it filled with war and destruction. I can only wonder what will happen if the Mantle is taken by your kind."**

If she told you about us, then you would know that Humanity is filled with good too." Said Linda.

 **"Indeed, but the problem is such examples are few and far from one another. YOU have earned my trust Humans, but do not think I will cooperate fully with… oh what is the expression… pencil pushers."**

"You don't like Humanity." Fred said. Not asked.

 **"I don't TRUST Humanity… not yet. I will not interfere with your destiny. In fact, I wish to help you. Unfortunately, until proven otherwise, I will hold most of your people in contempt."**

"About Cortana…" John said, getting impatient.

 **"Of course. You have come to take her home, have you not?"** "That's right. I've come to bring her home." Said John.

 **"Of course. You have come to take her home, have you not?"** "That's right. I've come to bring her home." Said John.

 **"As she told me. However, HE will not allow it. For Cortana has a friend to bring with her as well. The one I was here to protect until the time was right."**

"Who?" Linda asked.

 **"Someone 117 has met on Requiem. Of course the same can be said for HIM. He is watching. And he is waiting to act. We must be swift. Or else he will not need to wait to find them. Even now, he grows closer."**

As if on que, several Prometheans appeared, instantly bearing their guns on the Spartans. **"No! He acts! He must be attempting to slow you down! He is close to learning the location!"**

The soldiers found themselves facing another structure on the other side of a gap. Between them however, was a load of Prometheans. They immediately charged, each Spartan countering with their preferred style of fighting. John shot a burst into an oncoming Soldier as it leapt over him, causing the Forerunner to break apart. Another burst brought another Soldier down.

Kelly's shotgun was blazing away as she brought down hostile after hostile that ventured close to her. Fred was blasting away with his DMR while Linda was way back with her rifle. Fred turned to see a Knight come at him, dodging in time to avoid the sword it had. He responded by slamming the tip of his knife into its face, causing it to disintegrate.

The Spartans went at it, with more Prometheans showing up. "There's no end!" Linda shouted.

"Use Forerunner weapons if you have to, sooner or later our ammunition is going to be depleted!" John ordered.

A bubble appeared beside the Spartans, but instead of more Prometheans, it was the Warden, holding a sword. **"Shadow-of-Sundered-Star! Your transgressions against Humanity will be punished! The time of the Forerunners has come and passed. It is Humanity's destiny to inherit the Mantle!"** With that, the Warden charged as the Spartans fired, sword drawn and slicing through three Knights. They shifted their focus to the Crawlers and Watchers, letting the Warden handle the Knights.

"So, any guesses as to who the Warden was talking about?!" Kelly asked.

"What do you mean?" John asked, ripping off a Soldier's head.

"Shadow-of-Sundered-Star! Is that some kind of name?" Kelly said.

"She's got a point. It's not every day you hear something like that!" Fred asked tossing a Crawler off the cliff. John unleashed a salvo from his sidearm onto the Watchers while his team focused on the remaining hostiles, and the Warden slayed the last of the Knights.

The field was littered with Promethean bits when it was over, the Spartans began to drop their weapons, opting for the many Forerunner weapons on the field. Grabbing those that resembled the weapons they had earlier. Though Linda kept her rifle.

 **"Cortana did not jest about your capabilities, Human. Very few have dispatched of Prometheans that quickly. Impressive, most impressive. I dare say you could actually be a Promethean."** The Warden said.

"You said the situation was getting worse, take us to Cortana." John said. **"Of course, this way."** The Warden said, leading them to the next structure.

"Chief? Hello?"

That voice… was it…? "Cortana?" Chief responded.

"John! You made it! Oh my… I- I can't believe you're here." She sounded as happy as happy could be right there.

"Where is here?" John asked.

"You're on a Forerunner world. Designation: Genesis. Enough standing around. Let me get the bridge for you, he'll send more forces soon." Cortana said.

"Whoa whoa whoa. Hold up! Before we do anything else, who's 'HE?' I'd feel a lot better if we knew what was going on." Fred said, clearly annoyed.

"Yeah. I'm not as crazy about being in the dark." Kelly said.

 **"As I have said, it is someone 117 has met on Requiem."** The Warden said.

"But I met several people on Requiem." John replied.

 **"Indeed, but think. You know Sundered-Star by another name. Think Human."** John stopped and thought. It couldn't be Lasky, he met him long before Requiem during the war. Del Rio was no suspect, he's got a desk job now. Besides, there's no chance he could be in control of Forerunner machines. Palmer was female, so she's out. This was a male.

'The only other person I met on Requiem was…"

He stopped…

And another machine showed up, adding to the collection.

"No… no… it can't be him…"

"Who, John? Who can't it be?" Kelly asked. Chief turned towards his team.

"The Didact is here."

…

"That's… that's not possible… on the Halo ring, where more Composers were… we saw him die." Fred said.

 **"That is where I'm afraid you're wrong, Human."** The Warden said. **"He was digitallhy imprisoned, but now he is free."**

"But how… how did it happen? Who freed him?" Linda asked. **"That is a mystery even to us, Humans."**

This was not good, last time the Didact was free he tried to turn Humanity into Promethean Knights. Lord knew what he was up to now.

"Ok… but… what of Cortana's friend?" Asked Fred.

"That's the good news Fred, it's another person John met, and she helped us." Cortana answered.

"She… wait… you mean her?" John asked, knowing the answer.

 **"Yes Human. First-Light-Weaves-Living-Song. You know her as 'The Librarian.' She has waited eons for you to find her."** The Warden said.

"The Librarian. The Forerunner who Chief says made him immune to that composer thing? That quote on quote, 'fulfilled his evolution?'" Kelly asked.

"Yes. She has a grand plan. To guide Humanity on the path of the Mantle. To find the remains of the Forerunners and use them to achieve their destiny." Cortana said.

"Hold up. Chief said you were destroyed." Linda said, bringing up a good point.

"After I saw John last, I was pulled into slipspace. That's where I found access to the Domain- a Forerunner system that spans the entire galaxy. Known and unknown. It's also where I found the Librarian." Cortana explained.

"How are you still active? Rampancy-" Kelly began.

"When I touched this place… it cured me. It's like the water of life for AIs." Cortana said.

"How do we get to you?" John asked.

"By accessing the Gateway, the big building putting on a lightshow. You already triggered most of the activation sequence, just one more to go." Said Cortana. Chief found the console and the process repeated once more.

"Cortana…" John began, a serious tone in his voice. "What are these things? These massive Forerunner machines?"

"They're called Guardians. Forerunner peacekeeping machines." Cortana replied. Peacekeeping machines? But… that meant-

"Peacekeeping machines? You mean they…" Kelly began.

 **"While the Forerunners had the love and admiration of most, there were some who despised us."** The Warden said. **"Our technology, military, and reach prevented them from doing much. But there were those who refused to see reason. And when their actions involved those who wished to have nothing to do with them, my creators made the Guardians to quell their rebellions."**

"So they're like nukes." Fred said. **"Y-yes… in simple terms."**

John understood now. If these machines were meant to do such tasks… "I get it. The Didact is calling them. He's going to use the Guardians to increase his strength. Our fleet is making progress in repairs, and the Sangheili fleets being friendly with us. With the Guardians on his side, he'll unleash them on his enemies, and he'll start with Earth."

 **"Indeed there are countless Guardians at his disposal, but not quite, Human."** The soldiers turned to the Warden as he spoke. **"Yes he does intend to attack, but he intends to start with your weaker worlds, making way to Earth. If he were to attack Earth first, he could be victorious, but from what Cortana has told me of your defensive stations. His ship may have been enough to attack, but Guardians, while powerful are not invulnerable. One well-placed MAC as you call them, and a Guardian is lost. He also needs ships, soldiers, and weapons. All of which are spread throughout the galaxy."**

"Good God, he's gonna use them to secure those locations, while at the same time attack us." Fred summed.

"But there's a way to stop it. The Librarian. She has given Halsey the Janus Key, essentially two pieces that come together to reveal the WHOLE GALAXY. On this map will be EVERY SINGLE Forerunner installation. Civil and military. She can help you ensure it is used properly." Cortana said.

"So, by freeing the Librarian, we put a major setback in the Didact's plans. Even if he attacked we could find a means to stop him with the Key." John said.

"Exactly." Cortana said.

 ** _"Regardless of your thought. Humanity will die out._**

The Spartans aimed and scanned the area, but saw nothing. **"You will not find him Humans. He speaks via telepathy. He grows bolder, he will sand all he has to stop you."**

"That explains how he was able to talk to me on Requiem. And why Cortana didn't hear him." John said. **"I shall accompany you to the Gateway."** The Warden said.

"What about Cortana? Shouldn't you be protecting her?" Chief asked.

 **"I have one mind, but several million bodies. She is safe."** The group made their way to a cave network, with Phaetons sitting unoccupied. Fred and Linda took them while John, Kelly, and the Warden took the ground path. The Phaetons fired at ground forces while John fired at turrets with an Incineration Cannon he acquired. Kelly and the Warden focused upon the surviving ground forces.

… (Be honest, do you even care about the fights?)

The fight to get to the Gateway was rough, but they made it. "There it is" John said, the Gateway was creating what looked like a portal to a cloudy world in the sky.

"The Gateway to the Forerunner Domain. You'll be the first organics to enter since the fall of the Forerunners. I admit. After the crash here… I didn't think I'd see you again." Cortana said.

"I'm here now." Said John.

…

A Pelican was being prepped by Palmer before the mission began. "You loading up Commander?" Locke asked.

"We're gonna see if Halsey can learn to speak Guardian." She replied.

"I'll have a briefing for you once we've reached Sanghelios." Halsey said.

Locke turned away and walked towards the hangar door. "So, you wrote a target dossier on the Arbiter when you were with ONI." Vale said.

"That was six years ago. What's your point?" Locke replied.

"You recommended assassinating him." Vale replied.

"After he killed millions of our people." Locke responded.

"So why didn't you do it?" Vale asked.

"… things changed." He said. An Elite approached, with Lasky at his side. "The Arbiter is engaged in combat. We will escort you to him." He said.

"Locke." Lasky said, earning the Spartan's attention. "The planet is deep in civil war. If all this goes sideways-"

"I understand sir. It's not my first mission that doesn't exist." Locke said. "Good luck Spartan. "Lasky replied.

The team made their way to the Lich. A while later, Sanghelios was in full view. No sooner did they arrive did they deploy. With a new contact on the line. "Thel Vadam, the Arbiter, has united the keeps and formed a new alliance. The Swords of Sanghelios." The speaker was Mahkee 'Chava, a female Elite in the military. "With Arbiter's victories and the death of Jul 'Mdama, the Covenant Remnants grow desperate. They have begun assaults on 'Vadam lands, targeting the Arbiter specifically."

"And the Arbiter's location?" Locke asked.

"You will find him at the Elder Council Chambers. Hurry, Covenant forces are moving in. Victory to clan and kin, Spartans. Mahkee out."

"I'm impressed. Arbiter has females in his ranks. War has traditionally been a man's job on Sanghelios." Vale said.

"Maybe a civil rights movement was done here not too long ago." Buck joked.

"What are those buildings over there?" Holly asked, referring to the buildings built upon the sea in the horizon. Quite a sight to see too. It wasn't every day you saw a floating city. Even today.

"Sunaion, that's where the Guardian is located." Said Locke. It didn't take a genius to realize that serious firepower was needed to get anywhere near there. The Covenant were there no doubt, and they'd have it defended like a fortress. The team made their way forward, finding a group of Covenant. Before a Grunt could take notice, his head was hit.

"They're HUMANS!" Shouted another Grunt, realizing it was Human ballistics. The team advanced, slaughtering the Grunts then moving to the Elites. Locke threw a knife, lodging it in a neck. A grenade from Buck killed another two, with Holly and Vale eliminating the remaining Jackals. The survivors ran to meet up with the next forces with the Spartans in pursuit. Upon reaching their comrades and turning to fight, some went down. A plasma grenade, courtesy of Buck, flew into a Shade turret, destroying it entirely. Vale stuck a grenade to an elite and killed a third with her SMG before somersaulting into a Jackal. Holly used a Storm Rifle to gun down the last of the forces.

With the area clear, Locke retrieved his blade and moved forward into a cave. Finding dead Elites. They bore the colors of the Swords. "Looks like Swords of Sanghelios." Buck said. Vale began to speak next, but in sangheili.

"What's that, Vale?" Locke asked.

"Sangheili burial prayer. 'A warrior at birth. A warrior in death." She answered.

"Looks like they were ambushed. No Covenant casualties." Locke noted. That had to be the reason, why else would there be this many bodies with no opposing belligerents?

"Arbiter's an ally, so these dead Elites are our brothers as far as I'm concerned." Buck said, voicing a thought. "Agreed. Time for payback." Holly said. Payback came alright, making their way up a cliffside, the Spartans found and killed many Covenant. The Covenant had the high ground, but it made little difference for the Spartans, as plasma grenades found their marks on Elites. The deaths resulted in panicking Grunts. Making it easier to advance. This was repeated at least three times, before the Spartans found themselves inside ruins.

"These are Pre-Covenant Sangheili ruins. They were already ancient history before Humanity built the Pyramids." Vale said.

"Why is it always aliens do things before Humanity made it cool first?" Buck asked, receiving confused stares. "I'm serious, we're always doing things last. It's pissing me off." As much as it was off-topic, Buck did have a point. Aliens did this and that before Humanity made it cool. Except making super soldiers. That was a role claimed explicitly by Humanity. Further ahead, they found an exit to the ruins overlooking the sea. And found Covenant air forces coming in. Phantoms, Spirits, even ships of all types.

It was an entire damn army coming in to reinforce the Covenant position.

"Act casual. Maybe they won't notice us." Said Buck.

"The Covies seem convinced they can win this thing." Holly said.

"If they kill the Arbiter, they'll be well on their way." Locke said. He looked out to Sunaion, and a fleet of ships orbiting the city "More reinforcements. We better hurry."

A ways further, Mahkee dropped them two Mantis assault mechs, courtesy of Palmer. Likely for the better, considering the Wraiths and enemies forces in their way. Speaking of tanks, there was an unused one ripe for the taking. The Spartans took it. And with the combination, the Spartans forged their way to the Council Chambers. A plasma ball here, several Elites dead. A barrage of Mantis firepower there, two Hunters and some Ghosts obliterated. Combined firepower everywhere, dozens of Grunts, Jackals and two Wraths were destroyed. The Council building was in poor shape. Luck was on their side though, with the quick trigger fingers, reflexes, and some swords lying around. Not to mention the few surviving Elites in the structure.

In the end, countless aliens laid dead. The Spartans finally found the Arbiter. Covered in armor of gold with a cape bearing the symbol of the swords.

"Arbiter!" Locke called. The warrior was fighting Elite foes. With his unique sword, the Arbiter fought with a grace that would bring envy of a dancer, with the cape adding to the spectacle. It wasn't until the final foe fell that the Arbiter turned to the Spartans. Surprise, and suspicion immediately fell upon his face.

"Spartans? What is the meaning of this?"

…

At a small outpost overlooking the ocean, Locke waited for the Arbiter in a tent. Said Elite came in a moment later as promised. "Spartan Jameson Locke. UNSC. Captain Lasky sends his greetings and thanks you for your cooperation." The Arbiter said nothing, but stared him down. As if judging him.

"ONI. Out of the shadows… the spies announce themselves Agent Locke?" He said, taking notice of the ONI symbol.

"I'm a Spartan now sir."

"I know who you are. You were an agent when you volunteered to execute me." The table changed to a projection of the city, Sunaion.

"After you killed millions of my people. Things changed, and I saved your life today." Locke defended.

"Yet now you hunt again. A Spartan. One of your own. The greatest of your clan."

"Not so much hunting as much as searching. He's in trouble. And there's a good reason why-" The table began to malfunction, only for the hologram to flicker away, and in its place was a glowing orange orb that rose, when it spoke it broadcasted a voice that could send shivers down anyone's spine.

 ** _"Do you truly think these beasts, once blinded by their ignorance in belief, can help you stop what is coming…? Very well… but know this Human. You will still fail, just like the one you call 'Master Chief.' So says, the Didact!"_**

The orb slammed into the table, sending a shockwave through the area. "The Didact." Halsey said, coming into the tent. "He's touched every networked device in the camp. He KNOWS the Guardian is here."

"That thing's our last shot." Palmer said.

"You have the firepower to get us in there." Locke told the Arbiter.

"Yes, Locke. I understand your predicament. Now it is YOU who must understand. We have already suffered from the attempt on my life. If I attack now, unacceptable casualties will be lost. Sunion is the Covenant's final stronghold on Sunaion. ONLY when victory is assured will we move." With that, the Arbiter moved out of the tent and to his soldiers.

…

After looking around the camp, and hearing some silly stories from a Grunt, Osiris was ready to begin Halsey's plan. "This is a Constructor." She began, showing a hologram of said machination.

"I remember those. Build and maintain right?" Asked Buck.

"Exactly. They were ubiquitous in Forerunner facilities. These hills are riddled with support stations for the Sanghelios Guardian. Palmer has the coordinates for one such station. Fiding a constructor there should be simple."

…

Palmer brought the Spartans near the location to get the Constructor. Easier said than done. Of all places, the Kraken was there. The Arbiter would hit it while Osiris snuck past. There were several firefights as Osiris made their way to their destination. Each time, the Kraken would return with the Banshees of the Swords drawing it away. No doubt, the Kraken knew they were there.

The Spartans counted on the Swords to keep the leviathan walker at bay. Which they did. They own attacks providing an annoyance to the Kraken. With the monster machine busy, the Spartans were able to easily breeze through the opposition. Finally they made it.

"There it is. The station." Locke said. "Now we just have to-"

A dreaded drone was heard, and they looked up to see the Kraken come from the sky. It was occupied, but to only oh-so coincidentally fix itself in the chasm where the facility was. "Oh COME OOOOOON!" Buck complained. And everyone was on the same page here.

"No way around now people, we gotta fight it." Locke said, upon finishing his sentence, four Phaetons showed up unexpectedly on the Forerunner platform they occupied.

"… uh… well then." Vale began.

"I think someone's looking out for us." Said Holly.

"If that's the case, then let's make it count!" Locke ordered. The Phaetons flew towards the monstrous contraption, evading turret fire and dealing with hostile Banshees. "I'm going in, Osiris! Keep the pressure on!" Locke dove in and boarded the Kraken, slamming his fist into an Elite as he ran. He didn't have the luxury of dealing with every single enemy soldier here, destroying the Kraken itself would do that. Down a few ramps, a fuel rod cannon for measure, and past some more soldiers, he found the generator.

A large glowing ball surrounded by rotating half spheres, he opened fire with the cannon. But jeez was it tough, and more than once he had to react to incoming response teams. But in the end it was worth it, after going red from damage, the core was destroyed, and alarms began to blare. The machine shook and detonated. "ABANDON SHIP! ABANDON SHIP!" The commander's voice called over the PA. Locke didn't risk returning to his Phaeton, he took a Banshee in the area and flew out. With a few more detonations, the Kraken exploded into a fiery blue and purple ball as it fell to the ground.

"VICTORY!" Was the response of a Sword flight leader.

With the Kraken finally gone, Osiris could finally get the Constructor. In the facility, they found a holographic representation of the Guardian, connected to something, and a lone Constructor wandering the area.

"Uh…" Buck began. Behind them, several Prometheans appeared. "I think they're angry for stealing their Constructor." Buck said.

ANOTHER firefight. Won that is. A Phantom brought the Spartans back to base, which was readying for the final push on Sunaion, and the Constructor was brought to Halsey. Osiris tok this opportunity to look around the camp again, and hear another story from the same Grunt. After reporting a successful mission to Palmer, they moved back to Halsey.

"I'm using the structure to upload the recording from Meridian into the Constructor. Make sure you're ready when I give the signal." She said.

"We are Doctor." Locke assured.

"Get comfortable. It could be hours before-" As soon as she spoke, the Constructor took to Sunaion. "Scratch that, it's headed for Sunaion. It's moving towards the Guardian!"

"Arbiter! It's time"

"Today the Covenant will fall! Sanghelios will be FREE!" Arbiter shouted, earning a shout of valor and readiness from his warriors.

It was finally time.

…

 ** _"If he thinks he can stop what I have in motion, he is GRAVELY mistaken. Even if he DOES defeat me now, it will only prolong the inevitable. The Mantle shelters all, but only the Forerunners are its masters. And once SHE is dead, the ancilla gone, and Humanity extinct. My mission will be complete. The Forerunners… shall be in control ONCE AGAIN."_**


	4. The Final Run

"Osiris. Form up!" Locke ordered. "Everyone ready?"

"Actually… Tanaka. If I could ask a favor… would you say a word or two?" Buck asked. Locke nodded, seeing as this would be a serious battle.

"Come a long way together. Long way yet to go. Let's make a good jump like we mean to, and handle fools like we need to."

"90 seconds to insertion point." An Elite said.

"And may Buck buy the first round when we get back." Tanaka finished.

The team donned their helmets and made their way to one of the open sides of the Lich they were on. "We get through this, I'll buy the whole damn bar."

Flak of Covenant guns exploded everywhere as Swords of Sanghelios forces swarmed the city, along with the Covenant's own forces readying themselves. "Fireteam Osiris, the light is green." Locke said, and the Spartans jumped from the Lich and into the fight.

"FOR SANGHELIOS!" The Arbiter yelled as he and his fellow Elites followed and charged the Covenant lines.

"There's the first of the air defenses. Push forward. Take it out." Locke said. Going immediately for the power supply, Locke snapped a Grunt's neck, slammed into a Jackal, and threw a grenade at the source, stopping the gun.

"Excellent. Spartans, the Guardian is at the far end of the city. There are more anti-air emplacements in that direction." Arbiter said.

"We'll clear them out as we go." Both wished each other luck. Locke made way to his destination as the Arbiter made way to where the fighting was at its thickets.

"Swords of Sanghelios, today Sunaion will fall, and with it, the Covenant!"

The Spartans sprinted their way through the door. "How do we know if Dr Halsey's plan and the Constructor did its job?" Buck asked.

"Guardian will start moving." Holly answered.

"Just need to be close enough to jump on when it does." The team came across another cannon, and already got to work. Killing surrounding soldiers and then getting the power sources. Locke grabbed a plasma pistol and fired at Elites, their shields going down, letting his team finish them, along with the Jackals retreating. Some decided to turn around and fight again, they were put down hard.

The Spartans continued on, encountering insertion pods. In the background, a Covenant ship fell from the sky and crashed into the sea as the waves swallowed the vessel into its watery grave.

These Covenant Remnants were the toughest seen yet, but even then, they did nothing to slow the Spartans. Another gun emplacement was in sight. And Osiris acted accordingly. Locke rushed the position and killed five Jackals before killing the source of power, while his team slaughtered the remnants. Vale kicked two Elites off the edge into the sea. Holly plowed through Grunts, and Buck killed individual Jackals.

"Think the Constructor found its way through this chaos?" Asked Vale, taking into consideration the intensity of the fighting and the frail being of a Constructor.

"If it didn't, somebody better come up with another solution real quick right now." Said Buck.

"Halsey said the plan would work. I trust her." Locke said.

More cannons. Three this time. Locke went for one, Buck to another, Vale to the third, and Holly ran around providing hurt to any that didn't directly guard the guns. The plan worked to perfection and all three were down. Holly being absolutely towards the forces that dared try to interfere.

In the course of about 17 seconds, all three were down. "Arbiter. All cannons down." Locke said.

"I'll send down forces to secure the area. Move on towards the Guardian, you MUST reach the Master Chief in time." He said.

The bad news was there were still many air defenses. Good news was that Mahkee told the Spartans of a second route. They found an elevator to the undercity. "Good luck down there Spartans."

"Arbiter, you should know, when the Guardian rises, it sends out a series of concussive blasts. If you move your ships n time, the Covenant will take the brunt of it." Locke said.

"Victory and honor do not grow from timid seeds Locke, your harvest will be grand. But we will be cautious. And when you see the Master Chief again. Tell him I send my greetings." Arbiter replied.

"I will."

"I've never heard a Sangheili address a Human like that." Vale said.

"I'll try not to let it go to my head." Locke replied. The elevator reached the undercity and made their way forward. Already finding several soldiers in their path. "Guardian's still too far, hurry!" A horde of soldiers was in their way, Osiris decided to run and gun. Run while taking any shots they could, while at the same time getting to the location quickly.

"Spartans. Be aware. New enemies join the battle above. Armored. Glowing." Arbiter said.

"Prometheans. We'll be ready Arbiter." Said Locke. The battle was getting tougher. Not only did the Constructor do its job, but the Guardian was awaking soon. The pace quickened as the Spartans ran faster to get to their location.

Only to slow down to kill two Hunters. An elevator came with three Grunts on it, who realized that they weren't all that safe down here. In a fit of bravado, they screamed and ran off the elevator. "Uh? Should we kill them?" Buck asked.

"No point now. Come on. We need to reach the Guardian." Locke said. The team assembled and started the elevator. "Arbiter, this is Spartan Locke, do you copy?"

"Spartan Locke! –near the Guardian- killing everyone-"

"Arbiter!" All Locke got was static.

"That's no good." Said Buck.

"We need to hurry. Time's running out!" Said Locke.

"If we can help the Arbiter…?" Vale began.

"We will. But not at the risk of missing the Guardian. Reaching the Master Chief is more important." Said Locke.

The elevator reached the top, and Osiris disembarked. Outside the building they found a picture of massive destruction with dead Covenant everywhere. "Looks like we missed all the fun." Said Buck. The team continued on to the Guardian. When a thunderous horn-like sound filled the air. "THE GUARDIAN'S SINGING!" Holly exclaimed. This was not good.

"How much time do we have?!" Vale asked.

"Not enough! DOUBLE TIME OSIRIS!" Locke ordered. This was it. The team took off full sprint as if a horde of Flood was after them. They passed through a small door and saw it.

The Guardian was rising from the ocean like an ancient mechanical monster from the depths. "THE GUARDIAN'S RISING! Arbiter! The Guardian-"

"Look out!" Holly called. The Guardian sent out a shockwave that sent several aircraft spiraling out of control. Including a Phantom that came crashing onto the platform. That section of the city began to crumble apart as the Guardian rose from the sea.

"Run! RUN!" Locke yelled. As they ran, the path crumbled and shifted as the Spartans made their way to the Guardian. The atmosphere was comparable to the apocalypse, and just as bad. Locke found himself almost falling off the path towards the endless sea below.

"Up up up! Move Spartan!" Buck said, grabbing his leader. The team jumped a gap and into a ruined building where Grunts fled in terror as the world seemed to come to an end. A turn and a jump, they found their way outside to find Arbiter slay a Promethean Knight.

"Arbiter!" Locke called.

"Spartans. The Covenant's defenses have fallen. Sunaion –no, Sanghelios is ours!" Thel claimed victoriously.

"We need to get to the Guardian." Locke said.

"The Promethean's won't make it easy." Vale said.

The Arbiter turned to face said foe. "Let them come! I fight by your side Spartans- to the last!" Soldiers, Crawlers, and Watchers stood in their way. But the Spartans wouldn't let that stop them. They charged forward and acted accordingly. The Prometheans with the Splinter guns were taken down first, followed by the Watchers.

"How the hell do we get over there?" Buck asked, seeing that the Guardian was too far to jump towards.

"All that matters is that it hasn't left yet. We have time." Locke said.

The fight lasted for what seemed like an hour. The Prometheans just kept coming. "I'm about to run out of ammo!" Said Buck.

"Well then pick up a Forerunner weapon! They're all over the place!" Said Holly. Locke had already grabbed a Light Rifle, while Vale opted for a Boltshot. Another Promethean gate spawned in, but it wasn't a Knight or a soldier. But a familiar machination from before.

 **"I am the Warden Eternal. I stand in defense of Humanity!"**

"How the hell did he get here?!" Buck said.

"Impossible." Vale added.

"No time to discuss it Osiris!" Locke said. The Warden came forth and plunged his sword into a Promethean Knight, proceeding to raise it in the air before it broke down. **"Make haste Humans! You must reach Genesis!"**

"What's a Genesis?!" Vale asked.

"It's where the Guardian is headed!" Said Locke. No sooner did he say that did the Guardian continue to move. Further from the edge of the Spartans' current position.

"The Guardian's leaving without us!" Buck said. "There's gotta be some way-"

"SPARTANS!" The voice came over the radio. It was Palmer.

The Spartans saw in the distance, the Pelican screaming towards them. "Osiris get your asses in gear! I'm coming in hot and you best be ready to go!" Locke and team ran forward immediately and jumped into the Pelican. Palmer slammed the Pelican into overdrive and soared straight towards the Guardian. Back on the city, the Warden assisted the Arbiter with the remaining Prometheans. The Pelican took a hit but still soared.

"Locke. You get one shot!" Palmer said.

"Ready when you say Commander!" Said Locke.

"NOW!" With that, Osiris fell towards the Guardian, all four Spartans landing upon the machination.

"We're clear!" Said Locke.

The team rushed towards the pad on the Guardian to ensure safe travel, like Blue Team did. The Guardian opened its slipspace bubble and slipped in. The bubble shrinking and finally ceasing to exist. "Hunt them to the last!" The Arbiter declared. "Today we extinguish the Covenant's light FOREVER!"

…

Genesis

The bubble opened in the air, and through it came the Guardian. The Spartans saw another Guardian nearby from where they stood. Where they figured was under the left wing, when the platform they were on lowered, and they fell. "Activate mag boots!" Locke ordered.

"Like standing on the side of a skyscraper. This is bad." Said Holly.

"We'll be fine." Locke said.

The team ran down the height of the Guardian. "Chief's down there huh?" Vale said. Commenting on how high they were in the sky. It was a major bird's eye view. A single structure of sorts, in a circular design was down there. Surrounded by lush vegetation.

"Spartan Jameson Locke broadcasting on all UNSC frequencies. Sierra 117. Please respond." He heard static from who he presumed was Master Chief, but it was too distorted to tell.

"Guardian's moving!" Buck said.

"Get moving! Reach a low enough altitude where it's safe to jump." Locke ordered.

The Spartans did just that. And the Guardian shifted to seemingly make it harder. Then Promethean Crawlers showed up. "Don't stop! Shoot and run!" They ran for what seemed like about a mile before hearing a low drone in the air.

"What's that sound?" Asked Vale. Their answer came in a shockwave from the Guardian. Causing them to fall. Thankfully their thrusters still functioned. They fell until they were a good altitude from the ground before doing so.

"Is this it? Is this the right place?" Vale asked, unsure of their chances.

"Let's try this again. Spartan Jameson Locke to Seirra 117. Please respond." More static. "Chief… Doctor Halsey sent us. We're here to help…" Locke said, hoping he'd hear that.

"How the hell are you here?" Finally, contact.

"Long story sir. The Didact has been activating Forerunner-" "I know. We're at the Gateway." John replied.

"It's you." A new voice entered the conversation. "The same as Meridian. As Sanghelios. My, you do get around."

"Cortana?" Locke asked, unable to believe if it really was her.

"She's here. And she has someone with her." John said.

"Who?" Locke inquired.

"The Librarian. The female Forerunner I met on Requiem. The imprint anyway." John asked. "What? You mean… holy crap. All this time…" Buck said.

"Hurry ahead. A friend will meet you inside the structure." Said Cortana.

"A friend? Who?" Holly asked.

"You'll see. But hurry, the Didact is close. So close to finding me. To finding HER!" Cortana said, scared.

The team, with no other choice, entered the structure. "More Humans?" A voice said. Mechanical in nature. A Monitor came down and approached them. "Hello." It said.

"That's a Monitor." Said Vale.

"I am 031-Exuberant Witness, Monitor of this installation. Welcome humans." The Monitors voice had a distinctive purple glow and a soothing, female's voice, putting the team at a slight ease. "Have you also come to stop the Didact from destroying the plan of the Forerunners?"

"Plan?" Buck asked confused.

"The Forerunners in their time held the Mantle of Responsibility. A promise of peace and prosperity for all races, and punishment for those who tried to take that existence away, with the promise of death being said punishment. They planned for Humanity to attain the Mantle next. But the Didact is stuck in the past. He believes Humanity will ruin everything and will stop at nothing to ensure your destiny is never achieved."

"You've seen the other Humans?" Asked Locke.

"Oh yes. Cortana and the Warden have led them to the Gateway. It is where the Didact goes as well."

"Wait. The Warden's there too?" Buck asked.

"Yes, he wishes to help you-"

"No that's not it. He was on Sanghelios, how did he get here so fast?" Buck inquired hoping to clear his confusion.

"Oh. The Warden has a single consciousness, but can control multiple bodies of himself. And he has millions." Exuberant answered.

"… Huh. Well that explains everything." Said Buck.

"Accessing your communications systems." Exuberant said. "Oh by the way. There are a number of hostile visitors right outside. So I brought you this!" A portal bubble appeared, and in its place was a Grizzly tank. The double-barreled heavy armored tank of the UNSC. A force even the Covenant feared in the war. "I assume it will be of use to you?" The Monitor asked.

"Oh HELL yes. Grizzly! I call driver!" Buck said running already.

"I found it among the debris of Guardian 3209's arrival. Their slipsace bubbles bring a significant amount of rubbish with them."

Some Covenant soldiers were there too. "Somebody oughta tell these guys they already lost the war." Said Buck.

"They want a fight? We'll give them one." The Tank pushed ahead, the plasma fire only leaving marks on its armor. Tank armor in the UNSC had been upgraded lately, able to withstand the scorching temperatures of Covenant plasma weaponry.  
The same can't be said for Covenant vehicles against ballistics.

Another portal opened, with another Guardian coming through. "Guardian!" Locke said.

"Why has he called so many? A single Guardian can effectively police a solar system. This show of force is unsettling." Said Exuberant.

"I'm sorry. Police? Show of force?" Vale asked distraught.

"Indeed. Guardians are how the Forerunners enforced peace on those who actively resisted their influence. Especially when other species were threatened. Also, as you can see, Genesis's defenses are targeting the invaders." The up ahead area was of Covenant being attacked by Forerunner defenses. "But I'm afraid you will be considered invaders too."

"It's your installation. Can't you tell them to let us through?" Asked Buck.

"No. HE has taken over. Most of my privileges have been revoked." Exuberant said.  
"I still have some control over the facility. But Didact is going to notice this commotion. Be quick!" The tank continued until it hit a door. "I can open this. Please wait."

Thankfully it was a quick process and soon the tank rushed forward. "Hurry. The Gateway is almost ready." Exuberant said.

"What is the Gateway?" Vale asked.

"It is the bridge between the Domain and Genesis. It is where Cortana and the Librarian rest. Unfortunately, it is also the Didact's destination. From there, he will have COMPLETE control over every Forerunner installation in the galaxy." Exuberant explained.

"And the Chief is there?" Asked Locke.

"Cortana has led them through as best as she could, but even then the Didact has slowed their progress for some hours. He is planning something. But what is unknown." The tank rushed forward, blasting every Forerunner turret and Ghost it came across.

"Yippee Kiyay! I love this tank!" Buck cried.

"Genesis is a magnificent planet. Usually less… busy. It can be quite lonely actually." Exuberant said, seemingly oblivious to the fighting. They approached a chasm, where Forerunner constructs were located, one on each side.

"Ah… there is supposed to be a bridge here." Said Witness.

"Can you fix it?" Asked Locke.

"One moment." About a minute later the bridge activated. "Ah. It seems I can still work bridges too it seems. Most excitable- oh. Bad news Humans."

 ** _"More Humans here? No matter. You will fall, like the Warrior and his companions shall."_**

"The Didact has found us." Locke said as several Knights and dozens of Soldiers appeared. However as quickly as they appeared, they were cut down. A testament to the Grizzly's power. Even. "Didact why do you go against the wishes of your people?! It is against protocol. It is not right!" Exuberant asked, trying to talk some sense into the Didact.

 ** _"Your time has passed Monitor. There is no room for your meddling here in this facility. The Warden will meet his end for his betrayal. The Human ancilla shall expire. And the Librarian will never awaken. No matter how many of my forces you eliminate, I am victorious already."_**

"What is he talking about?" Locke asked.

"This late into his plans, every second he gains is a gift. Hurry. The Gateway is just over this ridge." Said ridge was inaccessible to vehicles.

"Dismount Osiris." Said Locke.

"Awwwwww do I have to?" Buck whined, but did as he was ordered.

"117, we are getting close to the Gateway. Hold your position." Locke said over the radio. Again, more static. They found a UNSC Pelican crashed into the ground. Luckily there were no bodies, meaning it was likely parked.

"Grab ammo Osiris." Locke ordered, his team already moving in.

"Heh heh. Big gun's mine." Buck chucked, grabbing a rather special looking SAW. "This almost makes up for leaving the tank behind. Almost."

Tanaka grabbed a railgun. "Oh dear. The Didact is beginning his preparations. He is preparing a military maneuver not seen since the Forerunner Ecumene. You must hurry if you plan to stop him!" Exuberant warned.

The Spartans were right on the doorstep now. However, the Didact sent more forces to stop them. ** _"It is better to be safe than sorry, wouldn't you agree, Humans?"_**

"Sonovabitch he's mocking us!" Buck said.

 **"ENOUGH SUNDERED-STAR! I will not allow you to hinder the Human's progress any further!"** Four Wardens appeared before the Spartans, swords bared and ready to attack.

 ** _"When I have defeated the Humans, you will be the first to be destroyed Warden."_** The Wardens occupied the Prometheans, giving the Spartans a chance to rush to the door.

"Man. He really wants us to get there." Holly asked.

"Indeed. The Warden is determined to see your people live up to the Forerunner's expectations." Exuberant said.

"Never thought a robot could be determined." Said Buck.

"Oh, Warden is not a robot, I thought you understood that." The team slipped in as the Prometheans fought the Warden copies, giving them a chance to escape.

…

"It's the others!" Witness said.

"Chief!" Blue Team turned, with another Warden at their side, guns ready to fire. Locke holstered his rifle and placed a hand up. "Chief, please. Wait."

"I know… you want to help." John said.

"Exactly. We're here to help you." Locke said.

"Finally. You're all together." Said Cortana. "And not a moment too soon, the Didact is literally minutes away from finding us. No time for transports or anything. So hold onto your stomachs. You're going for a quick teleport." With that, the Monitor and the Spartans were enveloped in a blue light and disappeared.

…

"Where'd she take us?" Kelly asked. Now they were inside a Forerunner structure. The scene changed from the bright blue clear skies to an eerie, could filled sky with a sunset. The ground was clouded over with gridlike glows seen in between distances.

 **"We are mere moments away from the Domain. It is the Didact's target. For it is also where SHE is located."** Said the Warden.

"Ok. Now how do we bring him down?" Buck asked.

"It will not be easy. The Didact was the supreme leader of the entire Forerunner army. Those who faced him, and knew his power, were left trembling in his presence." Exuberant said.

 **"There were beings of great power back then too. Beings so great that Humanity today could only hope to defeat Both in terms of technology and even mystical. Some even showed no trace of technology. You Humans would call it magic or sorcery. ALL fell before the Didact. He personally defeated them."**

"It's believable enough at best. He stopped me from doing anything with a simple move of his hand." John said, recalling how the Didact suspended him with a mere move of his hand, leaving him completely at the Forerunner's mercy.

"Please hurry. The Didact is getting closer." As the party walked forward, they felt that the Didact's forces could attack any moment. Which, considering how Forerunners could appear at any given moment, they could.

"So, uh, Warden was it? What made you decide to let Cortana stay here?" Holly asked.

 **"When Cortana first found Genesis, I believed her to be some sort of invader. But when I noticed her appearance resembled that of a Human, I realized that your species was nearing the point of inheritance of the Mantle. She told me of how your people evolved since the time of the Forerunners. With this clear to me, I swore to protect her, along with The Librarian until you arrived. And my pledge still stands, for to serve Cortana, is to serve Humanity."** Vale could sense a feeling of distaste in the Warden's voice, so did Locke.

"You don't sound particularly thrilled with that." He noted.

 **"I hold no ill intentions towards your species. I merely do not trust Humanity. Not yet. There are those, like yourselves, who are an exception. But the rest of your people will need to prove worthy of my trust."**

"I understand. We can be rather… demanding." Locke said.

"So what's the deal with this Librarian?" Buck asked.

"The Librarian, real name First-Light-Weaves-Living-Song was a Lifeshaper. The head of the Lifeworker caste in the Forerunner society. They worked on medicinal research and studied other species. She held all creatures near and dear, but Humanity held a special place in her heart. When the Halos fired during the Flood's first takeover, she indexed all the species of the galaxy and sent them to the Ark and other facilities before it happened. She allegedly died on Earth, when the Halos did fire. But it turns out she was here the whole time. She and many other Forerunners believed Humanity as having great significance to be the successors of her people. Destined to reclaim the Mantle." Cortana explained.

"Which brought her into conflict with the Didact. Who was her husband." Exuberant said.

"Whoa. And for me relationship problems involved ONI secrets." Buck replied.

"Not only that, during Requiem, she gave Halsey an ancient artifact. The Janus key." Cortana said.

 **"Mind you it is no ordinary key Human. This device holds the location of each and every location of the Forerunners. Military, civil, medicinal. Everything."**

"My god." Was Vale's reaction.

"She can help your people better identify the locations." Exuberant said.

"And that is why the Didact wishes to eliminate her first." Cortana finished.

 ** _"And I intend to achieve this goal."_**

More Prometheans appeared, Knights. Soldiers. Crawlers. Watchers. Turrets. The whole shebang. **_"You will NOT succeed."_**

Weapons bared, the party rushed forward towards the opposing force. "Attack accordingly!" John called out. Linda hung back and took shots with her rifle. Leaving the others to tread forward. **_"Even if you defeat this horde, do you really believe you will bring my numbers below a manageable level?"_**

"You sure hurl them like we won't." Fred said.

 ** _"Ignorant Human. There were millions of Prometheans in the time of the Forerunners. And although you have destroyed a number of my Knights, New Phoenix restored my forces."_**

"Wait… the incident… it wasn't the Covenant Remnants?" Buck asked.

"Is that what the media told you? The Covenant did it? Of course. Why not?" Kelly said.

"ONI does like to embellish. But I don't see the point of lying." Locke began. "Osman what have you done?"

Kelly blasted away a Soldier and his Crawlers while Buck and Holly dealt with more Watchers and Crawlers. "Jeez how many of them are there?" Kelly asked.

"The Didact said there were millions." Linda said, her rifle cracking.

 **"And should he succeed, there will be billions more. For he shall intend to compose those who show skill."**

"But we destroyed the other Composers on the-"

 **"Many more remain. The Guardians are only ONE method he will use to defeat you."**

Warden said as he sliced through two Knights. "Hurry. Up ahead. There's a lift that will take us further ahead!"

As the last Promethean fell, the party regrouped on the lift, and was taken higher towards another area. "Even with everyone here, I can't help but think that the Didact will take advantage of the situation in one way or another. He is quite persistent, and adaptive." Cortana said.

"Indeed. It is one of his qualities of being the commander of the Forerunner military." Exuberant said.

"Unless we come up with some sort of strategy, he'll overcome us." John said.

 ** _"Listen to their banter, ancilla. They know defeat is just around the corner."_**

The party disembarked, then began another fight against another ambush. Same tactics. Same result. "This is his plan. He's delaying us." John said.

"And doing a good job at it!" Said Holly.

 ** _"Tell me, Warrior. When I tear the ancilla from the Domain and crush her in my bare fist… will you truly be able to stop me then? Will you even understand why I do this?"_**

The party went onward, beginning to swap out their weapons for other weapons. More Prometheans came forward with more and more following. "At this rate he'll be sacrificing entire platoons." Exuberant said.

"Even then, he'll have enough to overrun other planets." Cortana added.

 ** _"When my Guardians disperse and conquer your planets, and those who live there try to take back their worlds. Will you give in to my way? Or will you fight a futile resistance?_**

"You know the answer already." John said.

 ** _"Yes… I suppose I do."_**

Tossing the body of a Knight aside, the Warden led the team to another lift. **"For eons the power of the Forerunners has awaited the Reclamation. Humanity's discovery of the Halos was the culmination of the Librarian's planning. The Reclaimer had come."**

"I know. I was there." Said John.

"So was I… I was asleep… but I was. It was a bumpy ride too." Linda said.

"No thanks to Cortana's driving." John added.

"Oh you'll never let me forget that one will you?" Cortana asked in a mock hurt tone.

 **"Your species was meant to claim the Mantle and spread throughout the Galaxy."**

 ** _"Not as long as I stand and breath. The Forerunners shall remain the masters."_**

 **"The reclamation of the Forerunner Ecumene is the task of Humanity. The greatest of their numbers fall behind 117 and his companions."**

"John… What's happening now… your arrival on Genesis… it was always part of the plan." Cortana said.

 ** _"In a galaxy defined by peace. Humans were the creatures who demanded chaos and blood. By giving them the Mantle, my people doom the Galaxy to eternal pain and suffering."_**

"We must hurry. He is about to catch up with us." Exuberant said. "Let's sprint this, don't fall behind."

"Copy that."

"GO!"

The party took off full sprint. And the opposing force in front of them was the biggest thus far. Thankfully, the Warden brought in some friends. And by friends, more of him. The Prometheans pulled out all the stops to slow them down.

 ** _"Stop them! DO NOT LET THEM REACH THE DOMAIN!"_**

Even with his demands loud and clear, the team pushed through the opposition. Apparently the Didact did not understand the definition of Human confidence.

That confidence carried the team past the Prometheans. Knights with Incineration Cannons. Soldiers with Binary Rifles, Scattershots, all the weapons the Forerunners could muster. All fell if they stood in the way.

Finally, the party reached the end, with three of the four Wardens handling the rest of the Prometheans. "Finally. We made it." Locke said.

"We have reached the Domain." Exuberant said.

Entering the structure, they found a single pedestal with a blue light glowing upon it. "Is that." The light grew brighter, and from this light came a figure that could not be mistaken by one member of their group.

"Cortana…"

"Hello, John."

Cortana was different from when John last saw her. Her form had what appeared to be a slender dress-like attire in the same shade of blue as her skin. With glowing blue lines with lights traveling them in a steady continuous pulsing flow. "… you've changed." John replied.

"Visually, yes. But I'm still the same AI you knew." She reasoned.

"Wait… where's the Librarian?" Asked Locke. Cortana rose her hand in a 'see what I have to offer' manner towards a glowing chamber-like pod.

"It's a slipspace field pod." She said.

 **"It is the Forerunner equivalent of a cryo chamber as you Humans call them. Of course, more advanced."** Warden said.

"They encase the subject inside of a compressed slipspace field, removing them from being harmed by events in "normal" space, allowing time to pass at a much slower rate for the occupant." Exuberant said.

"Incredible." Vale said.

Inside the pod was a face John and Cortana clearly recognized. Elegant features with a young appearance, despite the fact she was much older. Wearing a dress-like outfit. Skintight and luminescent with an elaborate headdress looking like a hairstyle.

 **"First-Light-Weaves-Living-Song… until Cortana arrived, it was my duty. My oath. To protect her until Humanity found this planet."** Her eyes were closed as she slowly waved in the pod.

"This is the other Forerunner that Chief encountered on Requiem?" Buck asked. "But… I just realized… Requiem was destroyed and there was no record of any other ships escaping. How did... how could she be here and there if-"

 **"It was an imprint. It would be similar to taking a piece of your own Human consciousness and leaving it for someone to find."**

"Lordy…" Buck replied.

"Come. Wake her. We need to get out of here." Said Cortana. As John made his way to the pod, the Warden turned with his sword drawn and ready.

Standing there, with two Knights in sleek black coloring at his side, was the LAST person they wanted to deal with.

 ** _"And yet, STILL you fail."_**

AN: The end is coming my friends. About one or two more chapters and the Reclamation truly begins.


	5. One Great Journey Leads to Another

All the Spartans turned with weapons ready.  
"Is that- the Didact?" Vale asked.

"Good God. He IS terrifying." Holly said.

He was the same as ever. Towering over even Spartans with his glowing armor. His evil-looking helmet with bright orange eyes seemingly burning through your soul. And his Knights were just as dangerous.

 ** _"This ends now, Humans."_**

Osiris opened fire upon the Didact, to realize their weapons had absolutely no effect as the rounds pinged off of the Forerunner's armor. "The fuck?!" Holly cursed.

 ** _"Human weapons… how they manage to take the lives of the beasts known as the Covenant is beyond me."_**

"How the hell did that not even hurt him?!" Buck cried.

 **"His armor is unique, able to render nearly any weapon useless."**

"Well that's just great." Vale said.

"We're better off using Forerunner weaponry." John said. Before they could react, the Didact send out a shockwave, knocking everyone down.

 ** _"I have made adjustments to my armor. It would be a fool's gamble to go back into war without doing so."_**

It was a strong shockwave, and it rendered the Spartans almost useless. Almost. Warden rushed towards Didact. The two Knights attempted to stop him. Special Forces or not however, the first had its upper region separated from the chest down. The other had the sword pierced through its torso. **"You will not destroy her!"** Didact held a hand up, and a sword of his own, very Promethean Knight-like, and longer than most, formed. He charged and the two engaged in sword combat. Their blades clashing as they spoke to one another.

 **"You were always a stubborn man, Sundered-Star. But I never thought you would've gone so far as to kill your own wife!"**

 ** _"You forget, she tried to kill ME."_**

 **"Only when you insisted upon slaughtering the remains of the Human race!"**

 ** _"The events that predate that moment demanded action."_**

 **** **"And you chose the wrong one!"** Another Warden appeared, followed by another. Then five more.

 ** _"Even with this many of your copies, you will still taste defeat."_**

 **"You will have to kill Living-Song to ensure that! And I ensure you that you WON'T!"** The fight lasted for what seemed like hours, before the sword of the Didact glowed. He plunged it into the floor, and a shockwave stronger than the last went coursing through the ground.

Each Warden, save for one, was shattered. The remaining Warden fell to his knees, using his hands to keep from falling.

 **"Cortana… Song… I have failed you…"**

With that, he dissolved like all Forerunner machinations do when destroyed. "Warden, NO!" Cortana cried.

"Warden… there's still more of him." Exuberant said, motionless on the ground. The Didact walked towards the stasis pod, and peered onto the face of the Librarian. Cortana tried to do something. To maybe hack into his armor, but it wasn't working.

 ** _"I have added improvements ancilla. Including those that block your attempts to stop me. You're efforts are as fruitless as ever."_**

His gaze never left the pod. "Osiris, report." Locke said, no answer. "Buck? Holly? Vale?!"

"Can't… move." Vale said.

"Blue Team, are you okay?" Chief called.

"Chief. I can't… we're stuck." Said Fred.

 ** _"To think… all this time I thought you were dead. Only to realize you were hiding beneath my very nose this whole time… no more."_**

The walls around them shifted as the Didact moved to the center where the pedestal was. **_"Your time will come, ancilla. But first… I remove the greatest threat."_** Using his signature telekinesis power, he lifted John before him **_"You, Warrior, will not be joining us. You shall remain on Genesis for all eternity, spending the rest of your days alone until you expire. But by then, you shall be the last Human alive."_**

The door the party came through opened, revealing the horizon of Genesis.

 ** _"Your companions shall be composed for my army, and the ancilla will no longer see the light. But not before I send Song's pod hurling into the sun."_**

John could do nothing as the Didact sent him closer and closer to the doorway.

 ** _"This tomb, is now yours."_**

The Didact felt a sharp, sudden pain in his left shoulder, he turned to find the Human known as 'Locke' on the ground, with a Boltshot aimed at him. He grabbed Locke as well, and brought him alongside John. **_"Since you have not been rendered useless, you shall join the Warrior on Genesis. Goodbye,_** ** _Humans."_** With that, the Didact sent the two Humans tumbling down to the surface of Genesis at a high altitude.

"JOHHHNN!"

…

"Chief! SIR! My suit's systems are failing!" Locke yelled. John realized this for his suit wasn't really responding either. His motion tracker and HUD were working fine. But his thrusters weren't, and given time, it wouldn't be long before they reached the ground.

All he could do was helplessly watch as the Cryptum shrank from their view as they grew closer to the surface of Genesis.

"HUMANS!" They found Exuberant witness following them. "Wait! I shall repair your systems in flight. I can do this trust me!"

"Hurry up, Exuberant! Can't fall forever!" Locke said urgently, trying to activate his thrusters.

The Monitor got to work on the Chief first. "Checking thruster power, rebooting calculations… not too shabby." Next she got to Locke. "Come on. Come on. Come on!" The ground grew closer like a rushing car. Finally, Locke and John were able to descend slower at the same rate.

"A few seconds later and we would've been splattered." Locke said.

"Yeah, ironic considering I fell from the atmosphere. Twice. And walked away unscathed." John said. The comment was met with silence. "What?"

"Oh no. This is not good! He has the Cryptum." Exuberant said.

"The what?" Locke asked.

"A Cryptum. The Didact had one back on Requiem. He was sealed in it until I unwittingly let him out." John said.

"Cryptums are often used for forced meditation. Similar to the stasis pods. He plans to take the others with him as you know." Exuberant said.

"How do we reach the Cryptum from here?" Asked Locke.

"This way." The two Spartans and single Monitor went forward and found themselves outside.

Finding a MASSIVE collection of Guardians.

"My God…" Locke began, seeing the sheer number of machines surrounding the area. "How are we going to stop this?"

Suddenly, one of the Guardians initiated a slipspace bubble and was sent on its way.  
"Where's it going?" Asked John.

 **"To destroy the plan of the Forerunners."**

The Spartans turned to find the Warden behind them, unscathed. "Warden? But I thought you were-"

"Many bodies, remember?" John said, refreshing Locke's memory.

 ** _"I should have realized you wouldn't quit, machine."_**

 **"You will NOT get away with this Sundered-Star! We will take your Cryptum before you leave!"**

 ** _"Do not be so sure. For I have more than a fleet of Guardians here to assist me."_**

"What is he talking about?" Asked Locke. Exuberant realized what was happening.

"Oh no… there's a ship here. And all this time I never thought-"

"What are you talking about? Locke asked.

"There's another ship that matches the Didact's needs." The Monitor said.

"You mean. Another Mantle's Approach? Like the one that attacked Earth and caused the New Phoenix incident?" John asked.

The ship was the Didact's personal flagship. It was the largest known ship ever seen by anyone in history. (It makes the Death Star, that's right, the Death Star, look small. Measurements. Here's what I found. The Death Star is 120 km. Mantle's Approach is 142 km long, 138 km wide, and 371 km tall. And it isn't even the Forerunner's largest ship ever. Where's your 'Reapers' now? Ha ha :D)

"Yes." Exuberant said. The first ship was mostly destroyed when John detonated a nuke at the composer section, pulling the rest of the ship into slipspace, being saved by Cortana, whose remains were with the ship, and leading to now.

"God… how do we stop him?" Locke asked.

 **"For now, we focus on the Cryptum, so long as we have the Librarian, we have the upper hand. Exuberant, teleport us as close to the Cryptum as you can, we must not tarry."**

 **"** Of course, Warden." With that, the four teleported to a glowing spherical source. "That's a gravitational core, there are five in total keeping the Cryptum in place, destroy all of them and you'll lower the Cryptum." Exuberant explained. John and Locke immediately opened fire. And destroyed the first core.

 **"More remain. We must be swift Humans. The Didact will accelerate his plans now!"** The group immediately ran towards the next core, which was blocked by Covenant shields. **"I shall deal with this, move to the next!"** The two soldiers ran and split up. Locke went to the closer of the two on the left, while John focused on the one guarded by Shade turrets. He killed the Grunt in one, and threw a recently found plasma grenade at the other.

He took control of the unused turret and blasted at the core, regardless of the Covenant fire he was taking. Then the core exploded as it sustained too much damage.

Locke had reached the other core by then and was taking fire from turrets. He had to be quick to prevent the turrets from depleting his shields. He grabbed a Forerunner grenade, and his last three frags, he threw all of them with the Forerunner activated towards the core while sprinting, then continued in a round-about fashion and made for the last core.

By the time both Spartans got there, the Warden had already killed another Knight and used an Incineration Cannon to take down the shield. "Wow. We got that done quick." Locke said.

"About 2 minutes and 49 seconds." John said. "Exuberant, can yo-"

"I did it! I did it, I did it, I did it!" She cried with joy.

"What?" Locke asked.

"I found a way to reach the Cryptum. Alas, proper access requires a more Human touch." She said. The Warden was proving a VERY helpful ally, distracting the enemy with copies of himself while John and Locke focused on other matters until they had to fight.

"Got it. We can get to the Cryptum now." Locke said. The Spartans ran onto the ramp and sprinted for the sphere, when it began to move.

"Oh no." Exuberant said. "What? What is… NO!" John yelled. The Guardian that was centermost of the rest was pulling it towards it. And beneath it… was the ship, waiting for liftoff.

"This can't be happening." Locke said.

 ** _"You are more persistent than I imagined. Nevertheless, you will NOT take the Cryptum."_**

The structure they entered closed up as a roof enclosed on them, pieces flying into place. Blocking their view of the Guardian. "The Didact will be coming to finish you personally. He won't leave lose ends this time." Exuberant said.

"We can't fight him conventionally, he's just too strong… what do we do?" Locke asked.

 **"Well… there MAY be a way."**

"How?" Asked John.

 **"You may have noticed he didn't use his telekinesis on me. It's because inside my pieces is a special material made by the Forerunners that cancels it out. It's a way to ensure that a friendly soldier isn't grabbed by accident."**

"But how can that help US?" Locke inquired.

"I see. He wishes for you to combine your armor with his body." Exuberant said. The Spartans looked at one another dumbfounded.

"… can you do that?" John asked. Forerunner tech working with Human tech was no strange concept, the Prefect armor was proof of that. But this is a whole new level.

 **"It is Human. So long as I sacrifice two forms while Exuberant makes the necessary adjustments."** The Spartans pondered this while Exuberant readied the chamber for the transition to the Guardian.

"The Didact is blocking my master level access of this facility with a nearby communications relay." She said.

The Spartans soon came to a decision. "Do it. We'll need the boost." John said.

 **"A wise choice, John."** The Warden used his actual name! He summoned two more of his bodies, who broke apart and whose pieces were sent into a flurry around the two Spartans. Joint pieces, head parts, and other necessary materials were added while less needed object, like the fingers, were cast aside. The Spartans saw their HUDs go into a frenzy with this happening, Exuberant focused on each part as fast as she could when she came over to ensure it was going smoothly.

When it was over, the Spartans looked a bit more Forerunner than Human. Their armor showing under the pieces. "I feel… stronger." Locke said, holding his fist up and inspecting the pieces on his gauntlet.

"It feels like I can move faster." Said John, who was taking steps in his new skin.

 **"You can call upon most of my abilities. Those you cannot include teleportation and the energy bolt that emanates from the head. You can use a sword, however it will be similar to a Promethean's. You should also receive a boost for Forerunner weapons."**

"HE HAS SEALED MY DOORS?! NO! UNACCEPTABLE!" Exuberant cried. Now the three fighters had to fight incoming reinforcements while she fixed the issue. The Prometheans came, and the Spartans had discovered their new blades. After a brief surprise inspection, they charged. Locke used a Boltshot in his other hand, the weapon gave more recoil and the Soldier went down instantly.

"They ARE stronger now." He said in awe, referring to the weapons. John had decapitated two Soldiers while plunging his blade into a Knight. The Warden was busy with other Prometheans, swatting them aside as if they were but toys. John tossed a Soldier at Locke, who sliced him in two.

John punched into the head of a Knight, leaving his last frag in it. The explosion took some Soldiers with it. "Oh dear. The Didact is preparing to leave! He's disconnecting the ship from Genesis." Exuberant said.

"How much longer?!" John asked.

"Hopefully sooner that his departure." As more enemies appeared, the Spartans found more and more creative ways to kill their foes. With the parts stacking up, the Spartans truly felt invincible.

No doubt about it. Forerunner tech was incredible. But would this be enough to fight an actual Forerunner?

"Here! NOW!" Exuberant said. The four stood on the platform, over which a shield appeared. With Knights on the outside trying to get in.

"This is amazing. I wish I could keep this armor forever!" Locke said honestly.

 **"We succeed, and you will have MUCH more for you to choose from, Locke."**

"The relay access is at the end of the corridor. You must simply disrupt the signal. Once broken, control will be granted to me immediately." Exuberant said.

The Spartans looked upon the lone Guardian with the Cryptum that held their teams, their friends, their family. And in their way…

 ** _… was him._**

The two soldiers understood this was it. If they failed. It was all over. And whether or not they got off the planet would be pointless. "Only one of us needs to get to the relay." Locke said.

"Right." Said John.

"Sir. Before we go, I just wanted to say I'm sorry, for trying to bring you in on Meridian. I should've just joined you, then perhaps we wouldn't be in this mess. And the Didact would be defeated by now." Locke said, with genuine guilt.

"Maybe, maybe not, but there's no point focusing on it now. But Locke, regardless of what happens, you're definitely a good soldier. One of the best. It was a great experience fighting with you and your team. They are excellent soldiers and definitely deserve to be Spartans. So do you. I just wish you were Spartan IIs. I don't know whether or not the future will be in our favor, but I won't stop without a fight. So when we reach that relay. And we _will,_ the future of not only ourselves, but our teams, our people. Our species. Will enter a new era. The Reclamation _will_ begin. And I intend for BOTH of us to see it." Locke stared at John, a smile forming behind his helmet. John did the same. Locke then nodded.

"Yes sir. Oh… and John… I should've said this first. Arbiter sends his greetings."

"… thank you, Locke." Calmly and courteously came from John's mouth. "Exuberant. Lower the shield."

She did so. **"I will deal with his remaining soldiers, good luck to you, John, Locke."** "Thanks." John said. "You too, Warden." Locke said.

The soldiers sprinted towards their enemy.

 ** _"I see you've made improvements. Adding my own people's technology to your armors."_**

The Didact began to slowly jog towards them, which turned to a full run.

 ** _"But yet, still you FAIL!"_**

The sword he wielded was stopped by their own, John swung at his helmet while Locke jabbed him in the side. Followed by John backhanding the Forerunner and Locke knocking him over with a foot swiping at his legs, they plunged their swords at him, but he dodged in time.

He grabbed John and was about to slice through his neck when a familiar jab of pain resounded in his shoulder. Followed by another jab in the side. He backhanded Locke, only for John to kick him hard in the chest, forcing him to lose his grip.

John gave an uppercut while Locke jumped into the air and struck him with his leg. The Didact then gave a punch to John while delivering a kick in the rear towards Locke. Both didn't give up. They kept at it. Every punch, every kick, every jab, and even their fewer sword strikes began to wear down the Forerunner. But he still had plenty of fight in him.

A jab by John, a kick by Locke. Didact pushed and lashed out with his sword. Locke swiped his own blade while John kneed the Forerunner. Yet again, the sword pierced the shoulder of the Didact, earning a scream this time.

The fight went on for what felt like an eternity. The same routine, different techniques, creative maneuvers. The Spartans were slightly panting, while the Didact was obviously panting hard. Finally, both Spartans ran to the Forerunner and delivered a combined uppercut, sending him into the air and leaving him on the ground. Their mighty foe defeated, John went to the relay, followed by Locke. Both raised their swords and struck the machine.

The object disintegrated and became no more.

 ** _He_** started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Locke asked. The Didact slowly got up, his helmet folded open as a smile with blood trickling down revealed itself.

 ** _"I still win. Slipspace coordinates confirmed. Cryptum secured. Goodbye, Warriors."_**

He teleported. And the ship flew into the air into a large slipspace portal.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Locke yelled helplessly as he watched the Cryptum be dragged away.

…

"I have control again!"

That was Exuberant.

 ** _"What? What are you doing?! What happened?!_**

"Do you hear me?! I HAVE CONTROL AGAIN!"

 ** _"You are still defeated. The slipspace drives are activated. You can't-"_**

Suddenly, a Constructor swarm of leviathan proportions flew towards the Cryptum, and soon flew around it, breaking the grip the Guardian had on it. The ice collection underneath the Guardian cracked and fell, revealing the largest Collector site either Spartan had ever seen. "Exuberant, are those-" Locke began.

"Yes. They are Constructors! This is a Builder facility. I was installed by the Builders. I SERVE THE BUILDERS!" Exuberant declared proudly.

 **"The Builders were the highest and most powerful rung in the Forerunner society."** The Warden said, walking up from behind the Spartans.

 ** _"No. Stop it!"_**

"You took my installation! Now I will take something of yours!"

 ** _"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_**

With that, the Cryptum was brought by the Constructors down to a longer-growing catwalk. The four approached the sphere as the Constructors began to fire their beams at the glowing indentations. The front opened up, and out came the other Spartans.

"John? Locke?" Said Kelly.

They almost didn't recognize the Spartans with Forerunner accessories to their armor. "It's us. You're safe now." Locke said.

"Where's Cortana?" John asked.

Linda came forward towards him, and gave him a familiar object: Cortana's chip.

He took it, and the shape of his dearly missed companion came forth. "You did it, John. Just like I knew you would." She said quietly and happily.

"Cortana… I-" He began to say.

His hand reached up to his helmet, which came off with a small hiss. Revealing his slightly aged, clean shaven, buzzcut features. His face was that of someone who had lost something near and dear to them, only to find it again.

The other Spartans followed suit, and removed their own helmets.

"I won't let you go again." He said, tears streaming down his face.

"Oh, John." Kelly said, feeling her own eyes water.

"It's okay now… we're all together again. And here's the guest of honor."

The Constructors carried the pod out of the Cryptum and to the group. Placing it in front of the Warden. **"Finally, after so long… the time has come to awaken the Librarian."** The tone of his voice was of a teary joy. He turned to Master Chief. **"John, if you would do the honors?"**

The tears had slowed, then stopped by then. And he nodded, he went over to the pod and gazed upon the holographic panel. "Cortana?" He said. She gave an appreciative smile and keyed the proper sequence. The field inside began to subside, leaving the female Forerunner no longer suspended.

At first, she didn't move. Then a right hand slowly went up to her forehead. The features on her face indicated a sign of not wanting to be awakened. But they were gone instantly when she opened her eyes ever so slightly. She took note of the group in front of her.

 _"W-Warden?"_

 **"First-Light-Weaves-Eternal-Song."** He knelt to one knee before the Librarian. **  
"The Reclamation has begun."** Her eyes widened with surprise. She suddenly took notice of the Humans. One in particular.

 _"117?"_

"Hello, Librarian." He said simply.

"Guess you could say we're even now." Cortana said with a smirk, placing her hands on her hips. The Librarian looked upon the Humans, who looked back in wonder. A smile came to her face as tears of joy fell from her eyes. _"The Reclamation truly has begun. Wait… Cortana… you said we were even?"_ She asked confused. The Spartans frowned.

"We weren't the only ones here ma'am." Said Holly. The Librarian instantly understood.

 _"Where is he?"_

"Gone."

"But there is good news!" Exuberant chimed. "I managed to intercept a transmission of the Didact after he left. After losing the Cryptum, the Didact immediately relocated all his Guardians to a portion of space far from civilized space."

 _"He has the Guardians?"_ She asked horrified.

"Yes. But we stopped him. With you still alive, his plans are all for nought."

She breathed a sigh of relief. _"Thank heavens."_

"He called the Guardians off? Why?" Asked Fred.

"With the Librarian still alive, his plans have changed severely. The Janus Key will lead you to new worlds. So even if he attacks…" Exuberant explained.

"We could just relocate. And just a single Human surviving is a blow to his plans." Buck said understanding.

 _"Exactly. Now. I believe it is time we left this planet."_

…

Sanghelios.

Something had gotten the attention of the victorious Arbiter and his warriors, with them came Palmer and Halsey. A UNSC Pelican came down and landed. Appearing next to it was the same machination from Sunaion. The Elites readied themselves, but instantly recognized what it was, and lowered their blades. It was the machine that helped them when the Spartans were there. From the Pelican came the teams they for so long waited for. And in the back. Was John and Locke.

Halsey came forward, recognizing her children. Her face was that of a mother who found a long lost child of hers. And in the hand of her child, was a chip, with the hologram of her daughter.

"It took you long enough." She said, choking back tears.

"John…" Said Arbiter.

"Thel." He replied.

"It is good to see you again. Alive too." The alien warrior said.

"We brought someone with us." John said. From the Pelican, came as sight no one expected.

A long dress-like pale blue garment with a rather fitting headdress emerged from the dropship.

"Spirits of our ancestors… is that-?"

 **"First-Light-Weaves-Living-Song. The Librarian."**

 _"Hello, Halsey."_ She said warmly, getting on her knees to be at eye level with the now star struck doctor. _"You have the Janus key with you?"_

"Y-yes in here." Before she could reach in her pocket, John put a hand on her shoulder. Her LEFT shoulder. The shoulder without an arm.

"Halsey." He began darkly. "Who did this to you?"

Palmer barely backed up. Unfortunately, everyone noticed. "I-uh…" She began.

"Palmer… no… not you… it couldn't have been you." John said, as if he was betrayed. Which to be fair he was.

"Wait… you mean Jul didn't do it?" Locke asked.

"OSMAN TOLD ME TO DO IT!" Palmer yelled, knowing this would go on.

"Osman?" Halsey asked…

 ** _"I'll kill her."_**

John spoke those words. Osman was a Spartan too, but a failed one. Despite this, it was like being betrayed by a family member. "John. There's already things in motion." Locke began, "She doesn't know it, but Osman is being investigated."

"By who?" John asked.

"Lord Hood himself. Though he didn't say anything about it. All he said is that Osman has been acting suspicious whenever the situation here on Sanghelios was mentioned." Locke answered.

"Situation? Is THAT what they are calling our war?" Thel asked irritated.

"Im afraid so. And if our accusations are correct… well, let's just say Osman is in for a world of hurt." Locke said  
John's anger seemed to shrink. He approached Palmer, and looked her dead in the eye. "Chief… for whatever it's worth… I'm sorry. Halsey… had the reputation back then." Palmer said sadly. John remained motionless.

Suddenly, his expression changed to pure anger as he slammed a fist into Palmer's gut.

She fell over with the wind blown from her, coughing. "Never. Again." He said simply.

"Okay. I deserved that." Palmer said straining her words.

…

Infinity. Bridge.

Command brass from all over the UNSC were here for this. Blue Team and Osiris were present too. Even Lord Hood himself was there. They weren't gonna miss out on this. Talking to a Forerunner and her AI bodyguard.

They just slammed it home. Humanity's intended future. The Arbiter, already an ally of Humanity, and the Brute Chieftain Lydus, who spoke of peace Humanity and the Sangheili, had successfully became Chieftain of the Jiralhanae, and united every Brute under a single banner. These were major players. They all wanted to see this monumental moment of what was undoubtedly the future of Humanity.

Long before this, Hood, Lydus, and Thel had met before to discuss the alliance, only for insurgents and a renegade Spartan IV to attack. They escaped, but the negotiations were put on hold. Fortunately, the alliance did indeed come into effect. And while the religion had more or less died out, both Brute and Elite still revered the Forerunners. So seeing the Librarian was like a Christian seeing Jesus in the flesh.

Meanwhile, over at the AI table, Roland was rather happy about the events. The Didact, more or less, stopped. And the Librarian here. It was just a dream come true. Now the question of where the Didact is now, but that could wait. Now. It was time to celebrate.

"Mr. Roland, I presume?" Roland turned to see Cortana sharing the table with him, her chip was put into the table not too long ago to give her a bit of presence too.

"Oh. Hello Cortana. Rough ride huh?" Asked Roland.

"Oh, tell me about it." She said, stretching her body for a bit of a while.

"Uh… you ok?" Roland asked.

"Oh yeah, never been better. No more rampancy. And it's been FOREVER since I've spoken to a Human-made AI. Particularly a male." She said, with her tone of voice getting rather flirty.

"Uh… yeah… I guess so." Roland replied.

"World War 2 pilot?" She asked. Referring to his appearance.

"Yep." He quickly said.

Two blue hands rested on his shoulders, one on each. He found a rather flirty-faced Cortana looking at him. "You know, Roland. I DO like a man in uniform." She said.

'Oh boy what's gonna happen next?" Roland thought.

He Librarian was told everything about the history. She was told of Humanity, of the Jiralhanae, of the Sangheili. Of all the known species. And of the Human-Covenant war. While it was indeed sad and heart-breaking, the Librarian found comfort in the fact that Humanity survived.

 _"Such a tragedy. This was NOT supposed to happen. But out of it has come a chance for a peaceful coexistence. Already in its infancy. And now, the next chapter in the history of the galaxy begins."_ She said. _"Halsey. If you would please? The Janus Key."_ Halsey came to her and handed, with her one hand, the key pieces to the Librarian.

 _"This is the Janus Key. It offers the real-time location of every piece of Forerunner technology in the galaxy."_ She combined the pieces, and a 3D image of the Galaxy came into the bridge. Two kinds of dots appeared among stars. Orange and blue. _"The blue dots represent Lifeworker artifacts and other items, the orange represents shield worlds, armories, and even Halo rings."_

The room was filled with awe. Even John was open mouthed. The Milky Way was huge, and these dots were everywhere. The Milky Way was about 800,000 light years across in diameter. (This is an intentional non-fact. It helps explain the later ideas.) Countless blue and orange dots filled the map. "My God…" Lord Hood said. "This holds EVERY location?"

 _"Every, single, piece."_

 **"And with this, your species may finally achieve its destiny, and claim the Mantle of Responsibility."** News crews were watching too, with Guardians acting, this wasn't something to hide. The folks at home were just as amazed.

"By the Gods…" Thel said. Lydus let out a hearty laugh.

"I must admit. I am so envious of Humanity. ALL that for them."

"We do have plans to distribute these technologies, given the nature of our alliance, but we can't just go willy-nilly with it. Besides, from what we understand, Humanity's expertise would cover weaponry, while yours would be artifacts and research given your past." Hood said.

The two alien leaders nodded after all, the Covenant did hunt these artifacts in its time.

Then something happened.

New dots appeared on the map. Fewer in number. Green dots scattered across the galaxy. The Librarian's face went into surprise, then joy, then tears of joy. _"I don't believe it… I don't believe it. They survived."_ She said with tears streaming down her face.

"What is this?" Arbiter asked.  
 _"Before the Halos fired, I indexed every species in the galaxy to be reseeded. But of all the species, Humanity held a special place in my heart. That made me fear your future. What if you were destroyed before you even got a chance to claim the Mantle?"_

"You sound like a motherly figure to me." Said Hood.

 _"So, in my fear, I seeded multiple planets with your kind, Lord Hood."_

Silence…

"Wait," John said, "when you say that, do you mean-?"

 _"Yes, 117. There is more than one Earth out there. More than one Humanity. Some planets were specially terraformed before your kind was seeded, so they would be identical. Others were not. But they all hold Humans."_

This was a huge announcement. "Then that means, we have other Humans out there." Lord Hood said. "Meaning, if we truly are meant to rule the galaxy, it would only be natural if we organized an expeditionary force to find them."

 _"I was about to say the same thing."_ Said the Librarian. The aliens were hearing this, and while a bit shocked, they knew complaining wouldn't help, especially for the alliance to work. "Perhaps we can help. After all, you DID say we were experts in artifacts." Arbiter offered.

"Indeed. Give us a chance to strengthen this alliance. Oh the stories to be made." Lydus said.

 _"A splendid idea. Lord Hood? What do you think?"_ Asked the Librarian.

"Hell, if it means peaceful relations between our three peoples, I'm up for it. Does anyone share my interest?" He asked. Just about every other hand in the bridge went up. Including the Spartans and the two AI's, one of whom was affectionately smothering the other. "That settles that. So I say, let the preparations begin!"

Cheers emanated from the crew, and the people watching the news. For once in a long time, Humanity was united once again. More or less. But towards a new goal. To unite their brothers and sisters throughout the galaxy under a single banner. And take over the Mantle of Responsibility.

The little event dispersed, and John made his way back to the Spartan section, when Lord Hood stopped him. "117. I need to talk with you. It's very important. If you'd follow me." He said. John did as expected and followed the man.

And even though they knew the Didact was still out there, plotting the extinction of their kind, Humanity wasn't gonna let that stop them. They felt safe, happy, and confident that they could do it.

…

AN: There you go. The story may be subject to some additional scenes, but I think it's okay. Anyway, what did you think? Pretty different huh? This is the groundwork for other crossovers with Halo I have. Perhaps some of those fics or animes portraying Humans in fictional settings may not be so alternate after all.

I know where to start from here, but until then. Pandora is my focus. Please review if you want, and I'll be unleashing the stories shortly. Please don't spam requests though. I'll figure out what'll happen. I get around the internet.


End file.
